


When the Wolf Howls

by thePetetoherPatrick



Series: Wolves and Magick [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Ray still works in Achievement Hunter because I am in denial of him leaving, guys there will be porn but there is a lot of actual plot, it's a mavin fic mostly, it's from Michael POV, supernatural beings au, too many supernaturals to tag who and what they all are, witches and magic and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is hiding something, more than one thing actually if he's being honest...but he's not the only one apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Geoff's Headache

"Goddammit!” I turn to look at the stupid Brit sitting beside me. "You little fucking shit! You are supposed to be on my team you fuck!" I launch at Gavin, knocking him out of his chair. The younger man squawks as he hits the floor and is quickly pinned there under my weight. 

"Come on boi, I didn't mean to!" He throws his hands up, "MICHAEL, MY BOI! NO!" he shrieks as I grab a hold of his hips, tickling him mercilessly. "NO NO NONONO!" he pushes at my collarbone as the entire Achievement Hunter Crew laughs at us. 

"Go Michael," Ryan says chuckling at the pair of us as we flail about like overgrown children. "Get him back for all the times the fuck has killed you in this Let's Play." 

"MICHAEL PLEASE!" Gavin screamed trying to wiggle out from under me to no avail. "PLEASE STOP! I'M SORRY!" He moves his hands down from my shoulders to my hips, hoping to be able to lift me just enough to escape, no such luck. 

"You learned your lesson yet, you little shit?" I laugh grabbing a hold of Gavin's wrists, pinning them to the ground.

"YES! Yes I'm sorry, I didn't mean to kill you. Just please get off of me I can't breathe." Gavin cries, wiggling again. 

"OK fine, but seriously boi, quit fucking killing me." I get up and sit back down in my chair, grinning ear to ear. I run my hand through the mess of curls I call hair. Gavin sits up, and immediately lays back down when his head aches. He lays there on the floor and catches his breath for a minute or so. Then tries to sit up again, no headache this time. His stands his chair back up and hoists himself back into it. 

"Can we go back to playing the game now?" Geoff asks from his corner, just as Burnie pokes his head in past the door. 

"'Fraid not man, I need you out here for a minute." Geoff lowers his head and curses under his breath. 

"Okay, Ryan make sure Michael doesn't try to kill Gavin again while I'm gone." he says and closes the door behind him.

"I don't get paid enough to babysit you two." Ryan throws his hands up and turns back to his computer, and begins tapping at the keys intensely, ignoring everyone else in the room.

Gavin grabs a pen from his desk and begins to fiddle with it, clicking the end of it repeatedly. I do my best to ignore the Brit and check my phone. No messages, which is fine by me. I look toward the door, wondering what Burnie could possibly need from Geoff today. I flip to a game on my phone and play that, trying to tune everything out. Gavin, however, seems to grow increasingly loud with that stupid pen. I tap aggressively at the screen of my phone trying to get this stupid bird between the pipes, without much success. 

I feel someone hovering over my shoulder and look up to see Ray’s face right beside mine. “Dude what the fuck?” I yell and swat at him. 

“Sorry, dude why do you play that stupid fucking game?” Ray asks, backing up a little. “All it does is piss you off.” 

“I’m bored, and we have to wait for Geoff to go back to playing Minecraft so I figured I’d pass the time by playing this.” I shrug and set down my phone, “What do you think Burnie wants this time?” 

“I don’t know man, apparently last time it was about something one of us did, probably Gavin fucking things up, but it wasn’t too serious. Burnie just wanted Geoff to keep a closer watch on us.” Ray strolls back to his chair and flops down in it. “Could be anything though.” 

“Alright you little fucks.” Geoff bellows as he comes back into the room. “I don’t know who is doing it but you all need to stop fucking with Gus and Burnie because I have about had it with the complaints.” he looks at each of the Lads in turn, then at Ryan, who still isn’t paying attention, and Jack, who is sitting there shaking his head.

“What is it exactly that happened, Geoff?” Ray asks from behind me. 

“One of you little shits keeps replacing Burnie and Gus’ booze with water and they are starting to get pissed off about it because it has happened three fucking times now.” Geoff scowls at Ray. All of a sudden there is a thud in the hall and we can hear Lindsay’s obnoxious laughter. Geoff pokes his head out into the hall. “What the fuck are you laughing about and why are you on the floor?” 

“Don’t be mad at your dork squad it wasn’t them,” I can hear her say, trying to catch her breathe, “That was me and Miles, we wondered why we weren’t getting in trouble for it.” she dissolves back into a fit of laughter.


	2. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael forgets about game night.....but game night is at his place so that doesn't matter.

I sit on the floor of the living room of my shitty little apartment, staring at the cards spread out before me. Something has gone wrong here, this makes no sense. I turn back to the chat on my phone and type in a quick message to hush my chat partner for a minute while I shuffle the cards and redraw them. There that is better. That actually makes some sense. I type in the results and send it off just as my cat jumps down from the couch behind me and sends all the cards flying. 

“Really, Nightshade, you have got to be kidding me?” I look at her as she curls up in my lap and starts purring. “Of course. You know you really are a pain in the ass for such a small cat.” I scratch between her ears, then I pick her up and set her back on the couch so I can clean up the cards. She jumps down again when she hears a knock on the door. I hurriedly pick everything up and put it away before answering. I open the door to see Geoff, Gavin, and Lindsay standing there. “Oh, uh, hey guys.” 

“You forgot we were all gonna play Minecraft tonight didn’t you?” Geoff asks scratching at the scruff along his neck. 

“Yeah, sorry, but it’s fine.” I say moving aside so they can come in. “We gonna continue to work on the same one as last time?” 

“Definitely,” Lindsay laughs, grabbing all the XBox remotes. Geoff and Gavin get comfy in their usual places, Geoff on one seat of the two seater couch and Gavin on the floor in front of him. I sit on the floor beside Gavin, with my legs crossed, Lindsay sits on floor beside me. She hands out the remotes and I turn everything on and get the game set up. 

“So did you eat dinner yet, Michael?” Geoff asks as the game loads and we start to go about gathering stuff and Lindsay resumes digging for diamond. 

“No, not yet, why you got an idea?” I ask while chopping down a tree. Apparently I didn’t have any wood saved up for torch making from last time.

“Might order a pizza later.” Geoff says between killing a skeleton and running for his life from a creeper. “SHIT!” he says as it blows up right behind him when he thought he was safe. Lindsay laughs at him and then fist pumps upon finding a cluster of diamond ore. “What kind do you guys want? Or should I just get pepperoni.”

“Pepperoni would probably be easier.” I say as I annihilate a spider and collect the string that falls on the ground. 

“Fuuuuuuuuuck.” Gavin howls as he falls into a pit of lava he had been trying to get a bucket of lava from. “I had so much iron and gold. Dammit.” he respawns and starts chopping down trees. 

“Need a pickaxe, man?” I ask, moving my character over to his. Apparently I was right beside the spawn area. 

“Yeah boi that’d be great.” he says as I take it out of my inventory and throw it at him. “Thanks Michael.” he wanders off in the opposite direction, pickaxe in hand, presumably to find more iron and gold ore. 

“Hey Michael, guess what.” Lindsay says quietly looking at me with the most mischievous grin I have ever seen on her face. 

“What’s that Linds?” I say rolling my eyes, I so know where this is going.

“Look what I made.” she proceeds to pull up her inventory and show me the diamond sword she has made. “Now you can be Mogar.” she giggles. 

“Well ya gotta bring it to me, cause I have no idea where you are.” I laugh along with her and hear Geoff chuckling quietly behind us. She smiles as bright as ever and starts to make her way out of the tunnel she is in. I turn my attention back to my small section of screen just in time to see the stupid green fuck that is about to blow up. Unfortunately I don’t react quite fast enough. 

“You have got to be kidding me!” I stare at the respawn screen in absolute disgust. “Really?” Lindsay begins to giggle uncontrollably beside me, and Gavin starts laughing both at her and at me. Geoff just shakes his head.

“Well way to go dumbass.” he keeps at whatever it is he is doing in the game. “That’s what you get for fucking around and not paying attention.” 

“Yeah well if someone didn’t distract me that wouldn’t have happened.” I say pointedly at the woman collapsed in laughter on the floor in of my living room. “Right Linds?” All she can manage is to lift her head to nod for a second before the giggles take her again. 

There is a sudden string of whatever you wanna call Gavin’s version of english swearing, and I look up to see him in yet another lava pit. “How the hell did that even happen?” he says in the most shocked voice imaginable. 

“I don’t know stupid, obviously you walked into it again.” I roll my eyes at him and finally respawn myself. “Alright Linds, come find me and give me that sword, I got an idea.” I grin evilly and she instantly knows Gavin hunting season is officially open. She sits back up and continues to wander her way out of the tunnel. It only takes her a couple minutes to find the surface but she’s in the desert across the damn lake we spawned beside. So I wait for her to swim across to me. 

“Here ya go.” she says and throws the sword onto the ground in front of my character for me to pick up. “Go Mogar!” she cries enthusiastically. 

I wander through the trees till I find Gavin chopping down another tree. “Hey Gav.” I say quietly, he doesn’t seem to hear me. “Hey Gavin turn around. I got something for ya.” he hears me that time and turns his character around to face mine. “Die motherfucker!” I say and attack him repeatedly as he squawks and attempts to hit me with a block of wood. A few seconds later his character is dead, and he is whining and squawking on the floor. 

“Why my boi? Why would you do that?” he whimpers adorably. “And Lindsay, I thought we were buds, why would you let him murder me like that?” Lindsay just bursts into another giggle fit. Even Geoff is laughing this time. 

“Alright guys, calm the hell down.” he brushes his hair back and scratches at his neck again. “I’m gonna go order that pizza now.” He picks up his phone and goes to the kitchen in hopes of being able to hear the person on the other end over Lindsay’s laughing. Gavin just sits there, looking at me with a pitiful pout going. I stick my tongue out at him childishly and laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok now I had to go edit the hell out of this chapter because it was brought to my attention that I broke like the biggest rule in RT fics. I didn't think I would be able to fix it but after sitting here hiding in shame I thought up a quick fix and have averted the crisis! It's all good now guys please don't hate! Also to the person who informed me of the rule that I was previously unaware of THANK YOU YOU ABSOLUTE GEM! and I'm sorry if I seemed a bit confrontational it just really upset me that I managed to screw up that bad, especially with something like that, but thank you. If I could remember how to spell your username I'd give you a shout out but your a hero either way. Hopefully it works.


	3. Ambushed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg notices too much, and confronts Michael. Gavin surprises Michael. And Ray totally called it!

I put the last touch to the new Rage Quit and make sure to save the file on the desktop screen. I check the time, it’s only 11:34, I got time to go have something to eat before Geoff will want us all back in the office to do the Let’s Play. I stroll down the hall to the kitchen and see Gavin sitting there talking to Meg. They seem to be having a pretty serious conversation which is odd for them. I open the fridge to see if there is anything edible but other than whatever is in that Tupperware container with Gus’ name on it there isn’t much in the way of food. I close the door and realize Meg and Gav have gone silent. I look back at them and Meg is staring at me but Gav is looking at his shoelaces. OK then...I turn and head back out of the kitchen. Take out it is then, I think to myself as I head for the door. 

I climb into my car and turn on the radio. As I close my door I hear the passenger door open and close really fast. I look over to see Meg sitting there. “Uh...hi Meg, I’m going to get a burrito, you coming with me?” 

“Yeah, I wanna talk to you about something.” she says putting on her seat belt. I do the same and put the car into reverse. She stays quiet for a bit while I drive down the road. 

“So you wanted to talk?” I prod a little. I turn off the radio to make sure we can hear each other without interruption. She shifts in her seat so she is facing me. 

“What is going on with you and Gavin?” she asks, looking at me with a dead-serious glare. 

“Uh we work together and we are friends, why?” I say, more than a little confused. She glares at me harder as I pull into the parking lot of of the restaurant. “You gonna wait here or are ya coming in with me?” I gesture towards the building. She doesn’t move to take off her seat belt or anything so I assume that means she’ll wait. 

I run in and order my usual. What the hell is she talking about? I wonder to myself while I wait in line. She seems to be implying something, though I’m not quite sure what. I get my food and jump back into the car. 

“So why exactly do you feel like you’re not gonna tell me what’s going on?” she says as I back out of the parking space. 

“Because I’m not entirely sure what you are talking about.” I say as I pull onto the street. She glares harder, if that’s even possible. 

“You are so obviously hot for the guy but you just pretend there’s nothing. I can see it. What are you so fucking afraid of?” she says as bluntly as I’ve ever heard her speak. My eyes go wide and I pull into the nearest parking lot. 

“What the fuck, Meg, you didn’t say anything to him did you?” I turn to face her after I throw the car in park. “Meg, please tell me you didn’t tell him.” I say beginning to panic. No one has ever figured it out before, no one was smart enough to see it. Apparently I underestimated this tiny woman. 

“Chill out Michael. I didn’t tell him what I noticed, okay.” she says, a smile forming on her face. “But you totally do have a thing for him, I knew it. Why don’t you do anything about it?” 

“Uh because he isn’t gay and I don’t want to ruin our friendship over it.” I sink into my seat. “There is no point in hurting both of us for something that doesn’t matter anyway.” 

“How do you know he isn’t gay?” she asks, the smile vanishing. 

“Cause he dates girls, and takes girls home from the bar, and talks about girls.” I say, and lean forward to rest my head on the steering wheel. 

“That doesn’t mean he isn’t gay, or bisexual at least.” she shakes her head. “You talk about girls all the time but are very obviously not straight.” she has a point, all I do is tilt my head to look her in the eye. “Michael, how will you know if you never do anything about it? You could be missing out on something.” 

“OK but what makes you say that? What were you guys talking about when I came into the kitchen that made you hush right up when you noticed me?” I lift my head a bit and drop it back on the steering wheel. There is no way that is unrelated to Meg materializing in my car and quizzing me about this. 

“I can’t tell you that, if Gavin wanted you to be a part of that conversation he would have invited you to join it.” she sits back in her seat. “Just like I would never take it upon myself to tell him anything you say to me.” she shakes her head. “Michael, if you really wanna know then you gotta ask him, not me, him.” I look up from the steering wheel to see her fiddling with her brightly coloured hair. 

“Whatever, are we done here?” I ask sitting up. She nods and stares out the window. She doesn’t say anything the whole way back to the office, and when we get there she silently gets out of the car and heads inside without so much as a glance back. I grab my burrito and head inside to sit at my desk. I open the wrapper as Gav plops down at his desk. He doesn’t say anything at first, kinda seems lost in thought. Then he snaps out of it and sees me getting ready to take a bite of my lunch. 

“Ah, you went and got lunch without me.” he whines and smiles. 

“Well you seemed busy studying your shoes so I figured I had best leave you to it.” I say before taking a huge bite out of my food and chewing it slowly. 

“Oh, yeah.” he goes quiet, his smile fading, and turns away to face his computer. He rests his head on his hands, just staring at the blank screen. I think about what Meg said for a minute, then swallow the bite of burrito.   
“Hey, Gav, are you okay buddy?” I ask setting down my food. “You know you can talk to me right?” he turns around to look at me and I try to hide the worry on my face. If something has Gav down it’s gotta be pretty bad. 

“Why do you talk to me? You always get so mad at me but you still talk to me like it never happens.” he looks at the floor. “Meg says she thinks she knows but won’t tell me.” 

“I’m never really mad at you Gav, I thought you knew that.” I move my chair forward a bit. “If I was really mad you would know. You are my best friend, it’s hard to be truly mad at you.” 

He looks up, and I can see the tear that has escaped and rolled down his face. I can’t stand the sight of it so I reach up with my hand and wipe it away without even thinking. His face goes from distressed to confused in no time at all, and all I can do is sit there feeling like a complete jackass. I try to turn my chair away to face my desk again but he catches the edge before I can, and pulls me toward him. Before I can say anything he catches my face between his hands and presses his lips to mine. I stiffen up at first but this feels right, the shock passes and I kiss him back. His lips moves against mine, his mouth is so warm and soft. The scruff of his beard scratches against my skin but it’s not unpleasant. 

“What the fuck?” Ray yells suddenly and we break apart. His eyes are wide. “I fucking knew it!” he throws his hands up in the air and walks back into the hall. Gavin looks at me and then at the hall. He bolts for the door, reaching his arm out to grab Ray by the collar of his shirt and drag him back inside. He closes the office door and Ray just stands there.

“What do you mean you knew?” I ask him, not even getting out of my chair. 

“Dude, everyone thinks you guys are hot for each other, but I knew there was actually something to it.” he flops onto the couch. “I fucking called it.” he grins. 

I look at Gavin, who is blushing like crazy. The door swings open and Geoff, Ryan, Jack all walk in and sit down at their desks. I look back at Ray and sign for him to keep his mouth shut. He laughs but nods and goes over to his desk. 

“Alright boys, we have a Let’s Play to finish, let’s get to it.” Geoff says as he boots up the systems and gets the game started. I look over at Gavin, who grins faintly and picks up his phone to send a quick text. My phone buzzes and I look at the screen. “talk later? ur place?” I look at Gavin again and nod. I look at Ray, who winks and puts on his headphones. “Here we go.” 

“Lllllllet’ssss Plaaaaaaaaay!” Ray half yells into his mic as we begin our game.


	4. Not Alone Apparently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael finds out things are not as they first seemed apparently.....

The Let’s Play dragged on a bit, took forever for someone to actually win the crazy challenges set out for us by Geoff. I sit at my desk fiddling with the figurines scattered across it. Ray is sitting at his desk fiddling with his phone but everyone else has left the office, probably elsewhere in the building. 

“So Michael,” Ray pipes up, putting his phone down and turning towards me. “Exactly how long has this thing been going on with you and Gavin, and why the hell didn’t you tell us?” 

“It just happened, Ray, that...what you walked in on, that’s never happened before and it was a bit of a shock to both of us, I think.” I turn to face him. “I thought he was straight.”

Ray thinks for a second, nodding as if he’s processing what I’m saying and filing it for future reference. “Why’d you never tell me that you are gay?” his eyebrow arches, “Thought that was one of those things you tell your friends.” 

“Because of the way you guys talk about gay people, I was afraid you guys would stop talking to me or something stupid.” I look down at my legs, there is a rip in the knee of my jeans I didn’t notice before. 

“Michael, that is absolutely ridiculous, we are your friends.” Ray shakes his head at me. “The way I see it if you like dudes, that just means there are more girls for us straight men.” he chuckles a little, and I have to smirk at that one, Ray logic at it’s finest. “But seriously man, you can actually talk to us. I won’t out you if you aren’t ready to leave your closet yet but you should, I doubt the guys will care.” 

I nod, “Thanks Ray, you are probably right but I just wanna figure one thing out at a time right now.” 

“Gavin first?” he laughs, nodding like that makes sense to him.

“Yeah, Gavin first. Then I’ll figure out what to do about telling the guys.” I turn back to my desk, I never would have figured Ray would be that understanding. I look at the clock and decide to go see what everyone else is doing. I wander down the hall for a bit but all seems to be quiet. I can hear Burnie and Gus upstairs but they are just talking quietly amongst themselves. Everyone seems to have gone home. Then I stop and hear a thud, followed by frantic yelling. I run toward the noise and see people clustered around someone on the floor, trying to decide if a 9-1-1 call is necessary from the sounds of it. As I get closer I can see that it’s Lindsay everyone is huddled around. Ryan is holding Meg who seems to be a little shaken. 

“What is going on?” I ask going to stand with them. 

“Don’t know for sure, Meg said Linds has been a little shaky today and then they were talking and she just collapsed all of a sudden.” Ryan says while running his hand up and down Meg’s back, trying to calm her. I forgot her and Lindsay were like best friends anymore.   
“Shaky? Has she been complaining about not feeling well? Has she been eating right?” All of the normal possibilities pass through my mind. Could be low-blood sugar, or exhaustion. She could just be sick. 

Meg looks at me and shakes her head, “No she has been doing fine, just seemed shaky, like she was nervous or something.” Nerves? They could cause people to pass out if it’s severe enough but what does Linds have to be that stressed out about right now? People start to back away from her and I see that she’s awake and moving. Barb steps forward and helps Lindsay sit up properly. Once she gets her bearings she helps her into a chair. Gus and Burnie come into the room with Ray and Miles behind them. Miles must have gone to let them know. Lindsay looks around the room for a minute, looking incredibly uncomfortable, and then her eyes rest on me. I shift away from Meg and Ryan to see if maybe she is focusing on her traumatized friend but her gaze follows me. People begin to go back to what they were doing when it becomes clear Lindsay is okay. Barb, Miles, Ryan, Meg, Burnie, Gus, Ray and I all stay though. 

“What happened Lindsay?” Burnie steps forward to take a look and make sure she didn’t hit her head or hurt herself. Barb and Meg stand near her waiting for Burnie to get out of the way so they can hug her and console her or whatever. Miles and Ray just stand there, as confused as ever. Ryan appears to be thinking, but whatever he is trying to figure out seems to elude him. Gus stands there for a minute, then appears to give up, figuring Burnie has it under control and goes back upstairs. 

“It’s nothing, I’m ok, guess I just shouldn’t have skipped breakfast and lunch.” she says, not looking at anyone, avoiding eye contact actually. Meg and Barb shake their heads at her in disapproval. 

“Well I’ll go get you something to eat, I’ll be back.” Burnie pats her shoulder before walking out of the room, presumably to go get her some take out or something. Miles and Ray start to migrate away from the group and just go back to doing whatever. Meg and Barb both get pulled away by people who want help on some projects. 

I sit down on the floor beside Lindsay’s chair and Ryan follows suit. “You sure you’re okay   
Linds?” I look up at her, her focus has found me again and I am not sure what it is she is looking for. 

“Yeah, it’s fine, I’m fine. Just haven’t eaten.” she shrugs it off. I reach up to touch her arm. Her energy is scrambled, something isn’t right. Something scared her, and from the feel of it attacked her energy. Weird, I was sure I was the only abnormal one here. Why would there be anything to attack people and why would it attack Lindsay, I can tell from her energy that she is human. I let my hand fall. Something is going on here. 

I look around and feel weird whenever I see a shadow, I watch each one, and then I feel a hand on top of my head. I look up to see Lindsay worriedly watching me, and...petting me. What the fuck? I shake my head and move away so she can’t touch my head anymore. I look at Ryan who is still sitting there staring at the floor like there is some unseen puzzle there.   
Suddenly something moves across the floor and about half of the people present go nuts. Lindsay stiffens up and gets out of her chair. I didn’t quite see what it was but I stand up so I am not at a disadvantage. Ryan is reaching for Meg, who unsurprisingly ran for him, and hugs her to his chest before pushing her behind him. There is a weird moment where some of us are standing there like we are insane and everyone else is just staring at us. Then it goes across the floor again and all the people staring at us yell rat, but that is no rat. It’s like a gross looking lizard-bird cross. About the right size but not a rat. It must have a glamour over it to make it look like a rat…..to those who are human. I look around at the people who were first to notice the thing. They are all doing the same thing.

Suddenly Lindsay grabs a heavy book and drops it on the little monster. It gets squashed and disappears in a clowd of dust. Then she turns to address the room. “Got it, go back to your business.” Only the confused looking, apparently not human, population of the room stays where they are. Lindsay looks at us all for a second and then motions for us to follow her outside. I follow out of sheer curiosity. 

We stand in a semi-circle around Lindsay once we are outside. And I look at the group. Meg, Ryan, Jack, and Barb. Ryan and Meg are confusedly looking at each other. Lindsay shakes her head. “Now I am gonna take a wild guess and say each of you thought you were alone, that you were the only abnormality in this place. Am I correct?” Everyone nods silently. “Wow you guys really are dumb.” she shakes her head.

“How the hell do you know about all of us but none of us knows about each other.” Jack asks, crossing his arms.

“Because I am human but I have a hypersensitivity to energy, that’s why I passed out when that thing attacked my energy.” she shifts her weight. “Only people with a hypersensitivity to energy, Werewolves, and Vampires can read people’s energy at the touch of a hand without using a spell of some sort.” she looks pointedly at me, letting me know that she’s is aware I was reading her earlier. 

“Meg, what are you and why didn’t you tell me?” Ryan is solely focused on Meg now. 

“I didn’t think it was important because I thought you were human.” She backs up a bit, offended obviously. 

“Guys calm down.” Lindsay throws up her hands, “Do I really need to announce what each of you is so you all feel equal here?” Everyone seems to agree that that sounds fair, Ryan seems a bit on edge about it and I can’t say I am terribly fond of the idea but it is fair. 

Lindsay turns to Meg. “You are half Witch and half Sprite, am I right?” Meg nods, and Ryan visibly tenses. “Which is why you are as small as you are.” 

She then turns to Barb. “You are a pure blooded Witch, right?” Barb nods, and Lindsay moves on to Jack, skipping Ryan. “Jack you are half human, half Fae, correct?” Jack’s eyebrows go right up his forehead in disbelief.   
Lindsay turns to focus on Ryan, “Ryan, you are the most concerning creature here honestly but you seem to have the most control over what you are. Half Incubus Demon, half Witch, correct?” Meg gasps, and Ryan looks at the ground. That explains a lot if I am being perfectly honest. I should have known that one, or at least suspected it. Lindsay turns to face me before anyone can say anything and I feel like I want to disappear into the pavement I’m standing on. 

“Michael,” she pauses, “You are a half Werewolf, half Witch mix and have known this since you were a child. You read my energy earlier to make sure I was actually alright and had a sense something was up before anyone else did.” All eyes are on me. “What I don’t get is why you didn’t know about these guys.” 

“I try to respect people’s energy, I don’t read it unless invited or if I am concerned for their health.” I avoid making eye contact with anyone. They are all staring at me and I feel their gazes, like burning hot branding irons poking through the fabric that makes up what I am. 

Just then Miles pokes his head out the door, “Burnie is back Lindsay, he brought you some pretty good looking food.” Lindsay nods, and Miles closes the door.

“Now is everyone good here?” she asks, and we all nod. She heads inside leaving us to stand there staring at each other. 

“So half of Achievement Hunter isn’t human.” Jack says looking between me and Ryan. I shrug and turn to go inside. I head straight for my desk, grabbing my phone and keys before heading out to my car.

“I am not as alone as I thought apparently.” I say to myself, just sitting there for a minute. I pick up my phone and send a text to Gavin. “What time u coming over at?” I start the car as my phone lights up. “be there in 20?” I send off a quick reply. “yeah see u then”. I pull out of my parking spot and start on my way home. Well today is gonna be the most interesting day I’ve had in awhile.


	5. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael paces around his apartment waiting for Gavin to get there....

I pace up and down my living room, while Nightshade sits on the back of the couch watching me go back and forth. She meows quietly trying to catch my attention but I ignore her. Gavin said twenty minutes and I know it’s only been fifteen but I hate waiting like this, I need to calm down. Nightshade hops off the couch and walks over to sit at my feet where I stopped in front of the window. She paws at my leg and I bend down to pick her up. She climbs up onto my shoulder and sits there, pawing at my hair. I turn my head to look at her and she places her paw on my nose. 

“Pfffffft.” I wrinkle my nose. “Really?” She paws at my nose again, so I take her off my shoulder and set her back on the floor. “Brat.” I say, turning to look out the window just in time to see Gavin’s car pull in beside mine in the parking lot downstairs. I start pacing again. “Oh god he’s here, he is actually here.”

I pace for a few minutes before there is a knock on the door. I take a deep breathe and walk over to open it. Gavin is standing there fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. I move aside to let him in. He stands awkwardly in the middle of the living room. Nightshade brushes up against his leg. “So, uh, you said we should talk?” I break the silence, shifting my weight from one leg to the other. 

“Yeah, Michael, things have been rough. You always seem mad at me and I know you said you aren’t but it feels like you are.” Gav stares at Nightshade, who is weaving in and around his legs. “But then you do things like what you did today before I kissed you.” 

“I couldn’t stand the sight of a tear on your face, especially knowing I caused it, and as for the kiss, you scared the crap out of me.” I tentatively take a step toward him. He looks like he may start crying again. 

“But you kissed me back,” he tries to look me in the eye but ends up looking at the floor again. “I’m sorry, I mean I shouldn’t have kissed you, I know you’re not gay and I know it’s weird for me to have done that I just thought…” he sits down onto the couch looking totally defeated. 

“Gav, hold on! What?” I crouch in front of him so I can see his face even as he tries to hide it from me. “Gavvy, I am as gay as they come, I’ve just been having adventures in Narnia. I was under the impression you were straight though.” he pauses and looks at me for the first time. 

“Michael, I was never straight, I mean yeah I’ve dated girls but mostly just to keep the guys quiet.” Gav wipes his eyes. “So...Michael what is going on? What do we do?” his hands shake a little. 

“I don’t fucking know Gavin, I mean…” I brace myself for his reaction. “I kind of...I….god fucking damn it, I’ve had a thing for you since you started working at Roosterteeth.” I exhale carefully. 

His eyes get very wide very quickly. “Are you serious?” he shifts forward a little. “Like, you’re not fucking around with me right now are you?” I shake my head. He grabs ahold of my shoulders and kisses me hard. It’s a complete sensory overload, like a wave crashing over me. All I can make sense of is Gavin. His lips move against mine, forcing my mouth open. He tastes amazing...like cinnamon. I reach my hand up to cup his jaw and pull him closer. He breaks the kiss, gently pushing me back a little and catching his breathe. 

“So, uh...I mean…” I pant a little, trying to focus and gather my thoughts. “Gav, what are we doing?” 

“I don’t really know.” He slides down off the couch to sit on the floor between me and the couch. 

“I kind of know what I want to be happening but what if the guys find out?” I shift to let him sit comfortably. “I mean, Ray already thinks he’s got it figured out.” 

“Michael, if I have to choose between being able to know that you are mine and I never have to share you and giving a shit what they think...it should be obvious which one I’d pick.” Gav grins slightly. It’s that lopsided, goofy grin that gets me everytime. I nod, I do know what he’d pick, I’d pick that too. “We can deal with them, I mean Ray didn’t seem too bothered.” he laughs lightly. 

“Yeah but that’s because apparently Ray figured we were already together.” I shake my head, remembering that whole conversation earlier. 

“So, is that what we are now then? Together?” he tilts his head to the side slightly. 

“Is that what you want?” I catch his eye. 

“Hell yeah that’s what I want!” his face lights up. “That’s what I’ve wanted since the beginning.” 

“Then you’re mine,” I kiss him aggressively, he grabs at my hips. “And I am yours, and that’s the end of it. Fuck what anyone says.” I say shifting to straddle his lap. I never would have thought in a million years this would ever happen. Gavin pinned between me and my couch on the floor of my living room. He grins mischievously and just to ruin it Nightshade jumps up on the couch and sits behind his head, making it look like he has cat ears. I can’t help but burst into laughter and poor Gav looks at me very confused before turning his head to see the cat behind him. He laughs with me, realizing what must have made me laugh. 

“Your damn cat is a real talented little shit.” he rests his head on my shoulder, still laughing. “Well that’s a bit ruined now, how’s about we go get some takeout for dinner?”

“Sounds alright to me.” I shake my head at my stupid cat. She has got to be the most comical creature I’ve ever owned. She just sits there oblivious to what she has done and why we are laughing at her. She curls up and lays down, going to sleep faster than should be possible. Gav and I get up, heading for the door I grab my keys. “I’ll drive.” I lock the door behind us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been so long since I posted the last chapter, couldn't think of a title for this chapter and didn't wanna post it till I found one


	6. Braving the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Michael and Gavin have their shit figured out they have to brave the guys........the conclusion was not what they were expecting

I sit outside Gav’s apartment building, waiting for him to get down here before we are late for work. He suggested I just give him a ride to work today so he can spend the evening with me after work. I have no qualms with this whatsoever. He comes out the door with his wallet in hand and his sweater half hanging off him. I shake my head as he climbs into the passenger seat grinning like an idiot. 

“Morning,” he leans over to kiss my cheek. “Sorry I slept through my alarm.” 

“Morning, it’s alright Gav, you ready to go?” I ask as he puts on his seatbelt. “You got everything?” 

“Yup, got my wallet, my phone, and my keys, that’s all I need.” he seems brighter and happier today. He reaches for the hand I always rest on the console when I drive, and takes it in his, lacing his fingers through mine. He stays pretty quiet but holds my hand the whole drive to work. 

When we pull into the parking lot I turn to him, not letting go of his hand. “So how are we gonna do this?” We talked about this last night at dinner but never came to a conclusion. The guys are gonna find out eventually so it’s better to just get it out of the way now. All Gav does in response is hold up our hands. “Sounds good to me.” I let go of his hand and climb out of the car. He meets me behind the car and grabs my hand again. 

We walk into the building and immediately bump directly into Ray. He looks from Gavin to me and back, before looking at our hands and smiling. “Right on.” he pats me on the back and goes about whatever he was doing before. Not surprised, he already kind of knew, the real test will be the others.

We walk into the office as Ray plops down in his chair. Geoff looks up to see if everyone is finally here and his eyes immediately go to Gavin and I, who froze in the doorway the second he looked up from his desk. “Well it’s about fucking time you two, now get in here and sit your asses down we have work to do.” he says sounding almost relieved. 

At that Ryan and Jack also look up to see us. “Fucking took you long enough.” Ryan smirks and shakes his head. Jack nods in agreement and chuckles quietly. 

“Now wait just a fucking minute, have you all been sitting here waiting for this?” I ask dropping Gavin’s hand. “What the fuck?”

“Dude, there is so much sexual tension between you it’s unbelievable. We kinda figured you were both gay, or bi at the very least because while ya go out with girls and whatever you never keep one around for longer than a week or two.” Geoff sighs, shaking his head at us. “That and we never get to hear about either of you actually sleeping with any of the girls so we figured something had to be up.”

All I can do is stand there horrified. I look at Gavin and he seems equally shocked. They knew the whole time, or suspected at least and were just waiting for us to figure it out. I shuffle over to my desk and sit down. 

“What Michael? Did you think you could work with us everyday and we wouldn’t notice?” Geoff turns his chair around. “Or did you just assume we wouldn’t pay attention?” 

“I don’t know, I just never thought you would figure it out I guess.” I fiddle with the Banjo figure that sits by my computer. “Thought maybe if I could hide it well enough I wouldn’t have to worry about losing my friends.” 

Geoff furrows his brows and looks between me and Gavin. He get out of his chair and walks over to me, hauling me out of my chair and wrapping me in a tight hug. “Michael, why the fuck would you lose us over something like that? You are who you are kid.” I hug him back, the feeling of relief overwhelms me and tears burn my eyes. “You too, Gavin.” Geoff pulls back a little to pull Gavin in too. “You guys never ever have to worry about it here. You always have us. Right guys?” he lets go of me and Gav to look at the others. 

“Fuck yeah.” Ray says enthusiastically.

“Of course, why the hell would it be a problem?” Jack says with a sincere look of concern on his face. 

“I can’t honestly say I don’t know what Michael means, I would never dream of hurting you guys like that.” Ryan rolls his eyes at Ray as the younger man’s eyes widen. “Yeah Ray, I’m Bi, get over it.” this seems to clarify things for Ray and he nods. 

Geoff turns back to me and Gavin, “Does that help? We are your friends, we are here for you, and to be completely honest we are really glad you two finally figured your shit out because seriously you guys are fucking meant for each other.”

“So in other words Geoff is a fangirl and ships it, and you’ve made his little fangirl heart sing with glee.” Ray laughs as Geoff flops down into his chair and holds a middle finger high above his head to flip Ray off. 

I look at Gavin who seems equally as awestruck as I am. He shrugs and turns toward his desk to get everything set up for today's Let’s Play. I follow suit and we get all the equipment up and running. 

“Alright let’s get this show on the road boys.” Geoff settles in and starts to record. 

“LLLLLEEET’SSSS PLAY!” Ray shouts with more enthusiasm than normal. 

Gavin giggles at his screen and I look at mine just as a creeper walks up beside my character and blows up. “ARE YOU KIDDING ME! We’ve barely even started and these goddamn pricks are fucking with me already.” I yell at my computer screen and the room erupts into laughter.


	7. Not All Demons Are the Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a bit of a turn at the office

I stop the recording for my newest Rage Quit video and sit down at my desk to start going through it and saving it. There is a crash down the hall and I hear a scream. Wait that was Gavin’s scream! I bolt out the door, knocking my chair over and slamming into a wall on my way out. I round the corner in time to see Ryan lightly toss Meg onto the couch behind him and settle into a crouched attack position. 

Gavin is pinned to the ground under something at least twice his size. I don’t know what it’s doing to him but he’s crying and screaming, he’s terrified. Then I notice the blood, I smell it tainting the air. I look to Ryan and he locks eyes with me. I nod and mimic his crouch. I don’t know what this thing is but it’s dead. I launch myself at it at the same time as Ryan. Once it’s off of Gavin I let Ryan take it, he pins it to the ground. I turn to Gavin but Meg is already there helping him sit up, his eyes are locked on me and he looks horrified. 

“Michael, we need to deal with this thing, now!” Ryan calls from behind me. The thing writhes beneath him, trying to get itself free. It the size and shape of a very tall, skinny person, but it’s skin is slimy and black as pitch, and covered in patches of feathers. 

“What the fuck is it?” I pick up the nearest thing to hit it with, which happens to be one of our baseball bats.

“A demon, I don’t remember which breed but it ain’t very happy so if you don’t mind..” Ryan chokes out in a distressed voice. The thing pushes up against Ryan, bucking him off of it and springing to it’s feet

It turns to Ryan and, in a shrill voice that sends goosebumps up my spine, cries out, “Traitor! You, who also lives in shadow, dares to work against the dark.” 

I swing the bat back behind me and around with all my strength behind it. There is a satisfying crunch as the bat hits the thing’s head, and it turns into a cloud of dust. Gavin shrieks and Meg shushes him. Ryan just stands there staring at the ground where it stood. 

“What in the hell did that mingy little fuck even mean?” Gavin breaks away from Meg. “Demons aren’t real, this is bullshit.” 

“Demons are very real Gavin. And technically an Incubus is a type of demon, though not all demons are the same. Incubi don’t necessarily have to answer to the darkness.” Ryan says, never taking his gaze away from the floor. 

“What are you talking about?” Gavin makes a series of strange and confused noises. “Are you insane? What the hell is going on here?” he turns toward me. “Michael, what the fuck? And why does it look like you are on fire?” 

My eyes go wide and I look down at myself. “SHIT!” I focus my energy and draw it inward, the fires go out and leave my clothes looking singed. “That doesn’t usually happen, sorry.” He stare at me with this shocked look that makes my heart hurt. “Ryan isn’t insane, you just don’t know the stuff we know. I know this is strange to you but if you keep calm I can try to explain most of it.” 

“Okay...but what was that thing and why’d it attack me?” he relaxes a bit. I look to Ryan for this one.

“It was a Demon, I don’t know which kind exactly because I’ve never seen one of those before but my best guess would be a Forsaken. They are nasty from what I have heard, and they feed on blood like some other types of Supernatural but unlike others they don’t moderate or control themselves. They kill to feed, just because it suits them or entertains them.” Ryan looks around. “We should go somewhere else before anyone walks in on this conversation.” he motions towards the nearest conference room. I help Meg get Gavin into one of the office chairs and push him into the room. Ryan disappears for a second and comes back with my backpack. 

I nod and pull out the ornately decorated wooden box that holds my healing kit. I set to work on Gav’s wounds while he winces and tries to focus on what Ryan is telling him.

“But then what was that that it said to you?” he says and then sucks in a sharp breath as I press a damp cloth to his neck trying to get rid of the excess blood so I can see what I am doing. 

“Like I said, technically Incubi are a type of Demon. It saw that I fought against it and saw me as a Traitor to my own kind. Demons like that one have a one track mind, if you are a Demon you are meant to answer to the Darkness and you have no choice in your allegiance. I prefer to differ from that opinion and avoid other Demons when I can.” Ryan sits across from us with Meg perched on his knee. 

Gavin’s eyes go wide, “You...are a Demon? What’s an Incubus? I have heard the word before but never paid it much attention.” 

“Technically yes. Incubi and Succubi are demons who have to draw energy from sex, or sexual contact to be able to maintain a healthy level to live on. Incubus is the word for the males, succubus is the word for the females.” Ryan slumps his shoulders, he obviously doesn’t like talking about this.

“Okay, and why was Michael on fire?” he calmly shifts his focus to me as I finish up my work on his wounds. 

“That one I don’t have the answer to.” Ryan looks pointedly at me. 

“Witches are linked to elements, which you should know Ryan, my element is fire. I got super pissed off and wanted the thing that attacked Gavin to be dead. I have never had that happen to me before though.” 

“WAIT! Michael...you...you’re a witch?” Gavin’s eyes go really wide. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he pauses, “Why did I never notice anything?” 

Meg starts laughing and then catches herself, covering her mouth with her hand, she tries very hard to stop laughing. “Sorry.” she mumbles at me.

“Yeah Gavin, I’m half Witch. I never told you because I figured you would think I was crazy. And you almost have caught me doing magick a few times, but I can usually cover it up or something before you can see what’s actually going on. I’ve gone to cast a spell before and had you walk in and I had to stop myself.” I roll my eyes at Meg and her incessant giggling. 

“Huh, I mean right now all of this seems kinda crazy but I think once it all sinks in I’ll probably be alright and why is Meg giggling like that?” he looks between me and her. “Is there more you aren’t telling me?”

I look down at my shoes, “Gav, I think maybe we can let it be for a while, just while you process everything we’ve already told you, okay?” I suggest hopeful that he’ll agree. He thinks about it for a second.

“Alright that sounds fair for now but you have to promise that you will tell me.” he shifts in his chair, then puts his hand to his neck. “Micoo what did you do? It feels like it’s gone!” 

“It is, mostly. There is a very light scar but I was able to heal most of it. Witch, remember?” I put all of my stuff back in it’s box and stuff the box into my backpack. “Hey Ryan, how did you know I had my healing kit in my backpack?” 

“Cause you take the damn thing everywhere with you and I do the same thing so I figured you probably would.” he shrugs and shifts Meg’s weight in his lap. 

“Wait, I thought you were a demon Ryan.” Gav interrupts. 

“Only half, the other half is Witch, most supernaturals are either half Witch or half Human.” Ryan says sounding like he ate an encyclopedia again. “Even some humans that seem purely Human aren’t, they occasionally have dormant Supernatural genes they are unaware of.” 

“Oh, that...that sounds cool but like it’d be kinda unnerving to find out about.” he pauses for a minute. 

“It is, but most don’t ever find out. I was pretty lucky actually.” Meg pipes up, done with her giggling at last. “I have no human in me but all my Supernatural genes were dormant. They aren’t anymore but I didn’t find out till I was like 13.” 

Gavin’s jaw drops, “Is anyone around here fucking human?”

“Actually there aren’t a lot of Supernatural beings here. Pretty much everyone is human here.” Meg says.  
“Well you aren’t a demon or anything are you?” Gav asks Meg.

“No no no no, I am half Witch, half Sprite.” she laughs.

“Which is why she’s so little, Sprites are characteristically shorter and smaller than any other Supernatural.” Ryan says and promptly shuts up after getting a look from Meg. 

“Yes we are small but we don’t need to be big, we are harmless little creatures of the Fae branch of Supernaturals.” she sasses back at him. 

“Alright then.” Gav looks at me, just as there is a knock on the door.

Jack pokes his head in. “Geoff is looking for you three, let’s go guys.” he motions for Gavin, Ryan and I to haul ass out to find Geoff. Meg bounces out into the hall, she kisses Ryan quickly before heading off toward her desk area on the other end of the building. We all trudge along behind Jack to the AH office. 

“Where the fuck were you guys?” Geoff grumbles as we all flop into our chairs.


	8. The Light of the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is curious about Michael's abilities as a Witch and then things just kinda.......well just read it, you'll see

I wash the last plate from dinner and set it in the dish rack to dry when I feel Gavin step behind me and wrap his arms around me. I lean into him, and sigh. I can’t believe after all the insanity today he’s actually still here. He seems to notice the tension in my back and stands up straight. 

“You okay Michael?” he asks as he moves to stand beside me. 

“Yeah, don’t worry, I’m fine.” I turn towards him. “Just been a stressful couple of days I guess.” 

His face drops, his hand automatically going to the scar on his neck. “Yeah, I guess it has, you seem so tense all the time, and you still hide from me, I don’t get it.” 

“I just...I’m not used to anyone knowing what I am or what I do. It’s not something I usually share.” I study the tiles of my kitchen floor. “I have never really done magick in front of people before.” 

“Well try something, just something small.” he suggest grabbing my shoulders. “I have been kind of curious about the whole thing.” 

“Uh...ok….ummm pass me that candle behind you.” my voice shakes a little. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to Micoo, I just...I mean I want you to realize it’s okay to do that stuff in front of me. You are a Witch and I accept that, I think it’s cool.” he looks me in the eye. 

“Okay, well give me the damn candle then. This is probably the cheesiest and most over-done trick out there but it’s the simplest and usually pretty easy for people to understand.” I hold out my hand. He turns around and grabs one of the pillar candles that sits on the breakfast bar. I hold it in my palm and hold my other hand above the wick. I close my eyes and focus my energy, seeing the flame in my mind. I open my eyes and snap my fingers. Gavin’s face reads utter shock as the wick ignites and the flame springs to life. 

“Okay so how does that work?” he says, as he stupidly puts his finger through the flame and immediately pulls it back as he feels the heat. 

“Everything is made of and governed by energy, all I had to do was will the energy to change and it did. It helps that the element I am most connected to is fire so it more easily responds to me, but almost every Witch can do that trick.” I blow out the candle and set it on the counter. 

“What else do you do?” he grabs my hand and pulls me out to the living room. We sit on the couch facing each other.

“For the most part my practice includes basic spells, healing, divination, and energy reading.” I say crossing my legs. 

“I’ve never heard of energy reading before, what does that entail?” he perks up. 

“Well each person has their own unique energy that surrounds them and it can tell you a million things about them. I can easily read energy because I’m….” I catch myself, no not gonna go there today. “kinda different. Most Witches have to do a simple spells to read energy but all I have to do is touch someone and reach out with my energy.” 

“Have you ever read my energy?” he looks mildly concerned.

“No, of course not, I only read someone’s energy if they give me permission to do so or I am concerned enough about their health to feel like I should check, but I rarely even do that, it feels invasive and rude.” 

He smiles brightly, “That seems like a good way to go about it.” he shifts closer to me and though I’m not actually reading his energy he seems to be unintentionally projecting it and I can feel his emotions. Not much but enough. I can’t help but laugh softly, he’s more than I deserve.

I lean forward and kiss him. He kisses back without faltering. He grabs my hips and pulls me forward so I am forced to straddle his lap. He breaks our lips apart and kisses my neck. I don’t know what comes over me but I can’t help but moan quietly at the feeling. I feel his breath against my skin as he chuckles. I look down at him and he grins from ear to ear. I lean down and kiss his neck. He takes a tighter hold on my hips and pulls me down against him. I feel his excitement and bite at his neck. He jumps a little at this and I wait for him to calm down, he gives in to the foreign feeling of my teeth at his throat. I bite gently, making sure not to break skin, and not to hurt him. He leans his head back to give me better access, apparently starting to like the feeling. I kiss his neck again and pull back. The look on his face is a mixture of pleasure and surprise. 

“Was not quite expecting that, didn’t know you had a thing about biting.” he grins lazily. I chuckle and stand up, grabbing hold of his hand and pulling him along behind me to my bedroom. “I like where this is going though.” 

I pull him around to face me and back him up against the edge of my bed so it catches him behind the knees, causing him to fall backwards and take me with him. He laughs and grabs at my hip again, pulling me up so I’m sitting on his hips. I kiss him hard on the mouth and he forces my lips open to kiss me deeply, exploring my mouth with his tongue. He pulls the hem of my shirt up and over my head, only breaking us apart for a split second. I go back to kissing and biting his neck, which he seems to be enjoying quite a bit. I pull his shirt off running my fingers along the muscles of his torso, he’s skinny but still has a fair amount of muscle to him. He shudders at my touch and pulls me down to kiss me again. I shift down to kiss along his neck and collarbone. I reach between us and undo his belt and jeans. He smiles and lifts his hips so I can slide them off of him. I step out of my own jeans and sit back on the bed. 

“You sure ‘bout this boi.” I ask kneeling between his knees. He nods vigorously. I grab hold of the bottom hem of his boxers and pull them off, tossing them on the floor with the rest of our abandoned clothing. I pick up his length, running my hand over it as he relaxes at the touch, closing his eyes and laying back against the pillows. I lean down and take him in my mouth. He seems to enjoy the attention and reaches down to lace his fingers into my hair but I bat his hand away, there’ll be none of that shit. I run my tongue around the head just to get him really going. He sucks in a sharp breath. 

“Reach in that top drawer on my nightstand and pass me the little bottle.” I sit up and scoot forward a bit. He reaches over and fumbles around with his hand till he finds what he’s looking for and tosses it to me. I apply a liberal amount of lube to my fingers before easing one into his entrance. He gets tense at first but quickly relaxes. I start to move my hand and he moans quietly. I push the second finger in and stretch him a bit, I push inward looking for his sweet spot. I find it easily and apply slight pressure. His steady moan gets a little louder and he arcs his back slightly. I grin and keep doing it till he’s about had it. I pull my fingers out and he whimpers a bit when I stand up. I push my boxers off quickly and kneel back on the bed. An ache has started to built in my gut and I know this probably won’t take much. I lube up again and press my tip against his entrance, he whines at the pressure so I ease off a bit. He shakes his head and reaches for my hip, urging me forward. I carefully oblige and stop to let him adjust. He pants heavily for a few seconds before nodding to give me the ok. I very gently pull out a bit and rock my hips back down against his causing him to groan. I adjust my angle and try again, another groan but not what I’m looking for. I try again and this time his back arches and he gasps lightly. 

“You okay?” I ask, pausing. He furrows his brows at my stillness and nods. I rock my hips against his repeatedly. 

“Mi….Micoo...that feels….fucking amazing!” he manages as I pick up my pace slowly. I bend over him and bite at his neck, jaw, collarbone. I feel the pressure in my gut intensify and I know I’m close. I reach down and jack him off. “Bloody hell.” he cries out as we come together after a minute or two, his back arcing up and his body pressing against mine. I shift to pull out and collapse beside him. He lays there panting for a minute before rolling onto his side and resting his head on my chest. I hug him close as he pulls my quilt over us.

“I love you Gav, I really do.” I sigh as he nestles against me. 

He turns his face up towards me, and smiles. “I love you too Michael.” he rests back down and I can feel his hot breath against my chest. A tingling feeling races over my skin and I feel my energy get stronger, and hotter. Something catches my attention out of the corner of my eye and I look over to see the full moon shining in through the window. I smile and relax, my eyelids start to get heavy, and I drift off to sleep holding Gavin with the bright, beautiful light of the full moon casting over us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sorry, you had to know this'd happen eventually


	9. The Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when Michael thinks things might be okay Griffon shows up at the office with Geoff...looking for him and Gavin.

I wake up to the sun blinding me. I feel really heavy, like I can’t move and my chest feels wet. I look down to see Gavin laying with his face on my chest still. That’d explain why I feel like I can’t move at least. I try to slide out of bed without waking him up but as soon as I move he jerks awake looking dazed and confused. He wipes the side of his face with his hand and then looks at me groggily. He smiles and runs his hand through the disastrous mess of bed head he’s got this morning. I wipe my chest off realizing the wet feeling was Gavin having drooled on me in his sleep. He looks around and stretches. 

“Morning.” he says with a yawn. 

“Want some breakfast?” I ask throwing on a pair of my comfy plaid pajama pants. His sleepy face lights up and he reaches over the side of the bed to grab his boxers. I pad out to the kitchen and start getting stuff out to make some omelets and toast. I put on a pot of coffee, then start mixing together the eggs and stuff.

Gavin walks up beside me and pulls two coffee cups out of the cupboard. He wraps his arms around me as I try to cook the eggs and put the toast in the toaster. I look at him out of the corner of my eye. 

“Must you make cooking difficult?” I flip his omelet and poke at it with the spatula to get it back to the middle of the pan. 

“Your cooking will be good either way love.” he laughs and kisses me on the cheek before letting go of me to go sit at the breakfast bar. “So what are we gonna do today?” 

“Well we do have to work today.” I look at the clock, 8:00 am. “We have an hour to eat and get there. Do you wanna stop at your place to get a change of clothes?” 

“Nah boi, I can wear my jeans again and borrow one of your shirts, that alright?” he scratches at his beard and stretches again. 

“Yeah no problem, I’ve got loads of t-shirts for ya to choose from.” I put his omelet on a plate and make his coffee while I wait for the toast to pop up. I throw it on the plate when it does and set it in front of him. He smiles at me and digs in. I turn back to the stove and make my food.

We eat quietly, only interrupted when Nightshade jumps up on the counter to try to take some of Gavin’s food. He shares with her gladly and scratches the top of her head. He puts his dishes in the sink and pads off to my bedroom. I finish my omelet and wash the dishes. He comes back wearing his jeans and my black Rage Quit shirt. I shake my head and chuckle. 

“Nice shirt Gavvers.” He grins widely, I put the last dish in the dish rack and head for the bedroom. I throw on whatever, which ends up being my brown sweater and jeans, and put on my beanie. There is no hope for my hair so I’ll just hide it. I grab my wallet, and keys. I stand at the front door and put my shoes on. “Let’s go Gav.”  
He puts on his shoes and pats his pockets to make sure he’s got everything. I grab my backpack and head out the door. I toss my bag in the back and climb in the drivers’ seat. He climbs in the passenger seat and for the first time I notice him wince slightly. 

“You alright Gavvers?” I pause, in no particular hurry anymore. 

“Yeah I’m fine Micoo, just…” he turns a bright shade of red. “Just been a while is all.” 

“Oh!” I sit back for a second, I’d never even thought of that being a possibility. “You sure you’re ok?” 

“Yeah boi, I’m fine, more than fine.” he grins that goofy lopsided grin of his and I shake my head.

I turn the key in the ignition and my shitty little car springs to life, “Well then let’s get to fucking work boi.” 

~~~~~

We walk into the office holding hands again, the same as we have everyday the last few days. Geoff is missing, but all the other guys are sitting facing away from their desks talking. 

“No dude I’m telling you Griffon seemed really fucking on edge when her and Geoff walked through the door.” Ray says to Ryan. “I don’t know why but they were looking for…” he trails off as me and Gav enter the room. 

“Running a tad late this morning?” Ryan chuckles at us, looking at Gav’s shirt and winking at me. He’s an incubus, of fucking course he knows. 

“Yeah just a touch, what’s going on?” I answer quickly and turn the attention to Ray again.

“Griffon is here today, she seems worried about something. Her and Geoff were looking for you and Gav.” he sighs. 

“Oh, well shit, where’d they go?” 

“Went to find Lindsay I think.” Ray says just as Lindsay bursts in through the door. “Well speak of the devil.” 

“Shut up Ray,” she pants. “Ok, Michael, Gav, Jack, and Ryan come with me, and Ryan text Meg.” she turns a sharp glare toward Ray, “You fucking stay here.” he nods. We follow her up to Burnie’s office. Meg catches up quickly. Geoff is standing there holding Griffon who is locked in an intense discussion with Burnie. We spread out a bit but Gav clings to me, unsure of what is going on here. Ryan keeps Meg close to him. “Found ‘em.” 

“Good, it’s about time.” Burnie does not seem impressed at all. “Ok everyone here is aware or at least partially aware of the population of Supernatural beings in this building. So why in the hell was I not informed there was a demon attack the other day?” he looks pointedly at Meg, Ryan, Gav, and I. 

“Well we weren’t exactly aware you knew about Supernaturals, Lindsay seems to have neglected to tell us about that.” Meg glares at her friend. 

“I didn’t know Geoff knew either.” Ryan furrows his brow. “Or Griffon for that matter.”

“When did Gavin find out?” Jack turns to me. 

“The other day when a Forsaken Demon attacked him.” I roll my eyes. Jack nods and turns his attention back to the others.

“Hold on a goddamn minute here!” Gav interrupts. “Can we get like a count here or something, if you are human raise your smegging hand.” he raises his own hand. Geoff, Burnie, and Lindsay follow suit. “Alright now those of you who are human, how the hell did you get tied up in this mess or find out about the non-human members of RT?” 

“Well I’m married to Griffon, for one thing, and Lindsay told me and Burnie so we’d be able to handle any Supernatural messes without going insane.” Geoff says sounding almost irritated. “We keep a file containing any information about the Supernaturals in this place.”

“Lindsay, how did you even know to be able to tell them?” Gavin turns his attention to her. 

“Michael did you explain energy reading to him yet?” she looks to me and I nod. “Ok well I am one of the very rare humans who can do that due to a rare extreme sensitivity to energy, I can read people at a touch and I’ve come into physical contact with everyone in this place at least once. It became part of my job to test everyone that works here so Burnie and Geoff know, we offered to let Gus in on it but he said he’d rather not know.” 

“Ok but nothing anyone has said explains why we are all here.” Ryan pipes up hugging Meg to his side. 

“That is easily explainable.” Griffon pushes away from Geoff to address all of us. “I am unfortunately gifted like Lindsay, though I am not human and my gift isn’t nearly so kind.” she looks to each of us, but her gazes ends on Lindsay. “You missed one in your testing, unless you know and are choosing to keep it to yourself, but there is a Dormant half Witch, half human.” 

“No, we know about him, we are just leaving it alone.” Burnie is the one who responds. 

“Well you need to pay attention now, I had a vision this morning and it was troubling.” Griffon rubs at her arm like she is suddenly cold. “It started with the Demon attack, which has already happened but it’s not the end. His gene will be activated if his energy core is touched by the energy of a Supernatural. I’ve seen some flashes but I’m not real sure but it involves Michael.” all eyes are on me but Geoff is the gaze that troubles me the most. He pulls out his phone quickly and starts tapping at the screen furiously. Everyone seems lost in thought and no longer watching me but rather trying to figure out how I could fuck things up. 

My phone goes off in my pocket and Geoff is watching me, he nods for me to check it with a concerned look on his face. “Gav is wearing ur shirt, u guys didn’t sleep together last night did u?” is what comes up on my screen. I look up at an increasingly more worried looking Geoff. “what’s it to ya?” I send back. “Mike he is the one with the dormant gene, how did u not know?” I look back up at Geoff, my face draining of it’s colour. His eyes go wide. “u did didn’t u?”. I nod. 

“Fuck!” Geoff blurts out and all eyes go to him. “Well ok Griffon what was the next bit you told me.” 

“If this Dormant gene is activated it’ll draw dark things here, because of how strong it is.” Griffon fidgets with her bracelets.

“For fuck sakes.” I turn around and go down the stairs before I can say anything stupid. I hear a set of feet coming after me so I go right outside. A hand grabs my arm and spins me around, and I come face to face with Gavin. 

“Michael, what the hell was that about?” he looks me in the eye, his bluey-green eyes full of concern. 

“Gavin, can I read your energy?” I ask him, trying to look anywhere but his eyes. He holds his hand out to me and I take it in mine. I focus solely on the feel of his energy, reaching out with mine. There it is, blazing bright against the gentle waves of his energy. The mark of a half Witch, recently activated. “Fuck!” I drop his hand and turn away. “God fucking dammit! I’m such a fucking moron.”

“What? What is going on Michael?” he tries to grab at me but I shake him off. 

“It’s you, Gavin. You are the one Griffon was talking about and…” I so have the intense urge to hit something but I don’t. “And last night...when we...your energy core touches the other persons when you have sex with them. I am a Supernatural.” I pause watching it sink in on his face. “Your gene isn’t dormant anymore. I’m such an idiot, I should have checked.”

Gavin looks at the ground in front of him. “Do you regret it then?” he asks softly. 

“What?” I take him by the wrists. “No, I don’t, are you insane? Of course I don’t regret it. Why would you even think that?” 

“You seem pretty upset.” he stays quiet and doesn’t look up. 

“No I’m upset because you heard Griffon, this puts you in danger.” I drop one of his hands to take hold of his chin, making him look me in the eye. “Don’t ever think for a minute that I could ever regret being with you.” I kiss him hard, and he lets me, kissing back and using his free hand to hold me close.

I pull away and focus on his face, looking him in the eye. “No matter what we will get through this Gavvers, I promise.” I kiss him quickly. “I won’t let anything happen to you.” He smiles and hugs me tight, just standing there holding me. 

“I love you, Micoo.” he whispers softly in my ear. 

“I love you too Gav.”


	10. Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Griffon's warning couldn't have come soon enough...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is the reason I changed the Archive Warning to include a warning for Violence....the title of the chapter is "Wolves"...you figure it out... if you have an issue with violence this chapter probably is not for you.

I take Gav’s hand as we walk back into the building and return to the group. Geoff watches us nervously. I stand in front of him slightly and turn to Griffon. 

“I don’t care what comes here, ain’t shit gonna hurt Gav or anyone else while I’m here. It’s not fucking happening.” I say trying to keep the growl I feel trying to get out quiet. 

“Michael, you can’t do it alone, you may be strong but you aren’t that strong.” Geoff says shaking his head. 

“He won’t be alone, I’m not gonna stand by if shit is gonna go to hell around here.” Ryan says, still holding Meg against him, almost trying to hide her. 

“Great so two of you are gonna protect this place?” Burnie shakes his head. “Somehow I don’t see that working out very well.”

“But hold on, there are more than two Supernaturals here, can’t we all contribute something to protecting this place?” Gavin steps up beside me. “I mean obviously I don’t really know bugger all that’d be helpful but if someone could teach me some stuff I might be able to help.” 

“He has a fair point,” Meg says still hiding against Ryan. “But Gavin, not all of us can actually do anything useful. Me and Jack only do healing magick, so we are only really useful after the fact. Griffon can’t be here all the time. Ryan and Michael are both physically powerful as well as magickally.” 

Barb comes sprinting up the stairs. “Don’t worry I heard everything from my office, I had to finish up a thing so I used a spell to listen in when Linds told me there was a Supernatural meeting going on.” she sits on the nearest desk to her. “Continue.” 

“Ok so Meg and Jack can do healing, Barb?” Gavin turns to her.

“I can do a wide range of things, unlike these guys I am pure witch so I don’t have anything else to focus on.” she grins. 

“Alright, Linds you don’t have any magick ability?” 

“Nope just the ability to sense magick.” she rolls her eyes. 

“And Griffon has to be elsewhere.” Gav furrows his brows. “So we have a half witch, half incubus and a half witch, half human protecting us, great I feel loads better.” 

Lindsay automatically starts laughing her head off, and my head hangs. Well fuck, this is happening I guess. Gavin just looks at Lindsay as Meg giggles quietly and Geoff tries to contain himself. 

“What’s so funny? What did I say?” he looks around, really confused now.

“You still haven’t told him Michael?” Ryan asks, looking somewhere between concerned and amused.

“Told me what?” Gavin turns on me. “What am I missing here?” 

Before I can answer there is a crash by the front door and screaming employees run in every direction. Burnie runs over and looks over the railing, his face drains of colour. “Uh, Michael, you think you can get that?” he looks up at me. I lean over to look and my stomach sinks. Everyone else seems to have become curious too because when I stand up they are all looking. Gavin looks at me, horrified. 

“What in the hell is that thing Micoo?” he whimpers, obviously scared out of his mind. 

“That is what happens when bad people get a Werewolf to do their dirty work.” I sigh. I pull off my beanie and sweater and hand them to Gav, “Here hold these, I can always get new jeans but I like those.” 

“What in the hell are you doing?” he looks from the clothes in his hand to me. 

“Just stay here please.” I bolt down the stairs, once I hit the bottom I close my eyes and focus.  
When I open them I am staring down at two huge white paws instead of my shoes. I hear a sharp gasp from upstairs but I ignore it and charge at the gray wolf trying to paw it’s way through a door. I growl loudly at it and it turns to face me, not liking what it sees it lunges at me and knocks me to the side. I stand back up and ram my shoulder against it, shoving it toward the front door, trying to get it outside to prevent further damage. Barb is gonna have to alter the memories of so many people later.

I get the damn thing outside and it stumble back a bit. It tries to lunge at me again and I clamp my jaw down on it’s throat. It’s paws smack into my muzzle, legs, and chest a few times. It whimpers and whines and sputters as I increase the pressure. I jerk my jaw downward tearing at the throat of this wolf and letting it go as it hits the ground hard. It yelps and tries to get back up. It looks me dead in the eye and sees I won’t relent. I growl making it clear this is my place, these are my people. The wolf submits, and backs away toward to street before turning around and running away as fast as it’s injuries will let it. 

I feel something being wrapped around me so I close my eyes and calm myself down. I shift back easily as I have a thousand times before. Geoff is standing there holding a blanket around me. I wrap it tightly around my waist like a towel and walk back into the building. Gavin is standing there holding my shirt and hat with a dumbfounded look on his face that borders on horror.

“Gav, I…” I look at the ground. “I wanted to tell you but I was afraid to.” 

He drops my stuff and rushes forward, his body slamming against mine and his arms wrapping around my neck. “Are you mental? You could have been killed. Are you okay?” he looks me over, checking each injury he finds, not at all concerned that I just turned into a wolf. 

“Just a few scratches, I’ll be fine. I was more worried about getting that thing out of here.” I take hold of his hands and try to get him to relax but he continues to fuss over the cuts on my face, chest, and arms. The wolf tattoo on my right forearm is almost hidden in the blood covering my arm. “Hey Barb, you think you can alter the memories of anyone who just witnessed that?” 

“I instantly blocked it once I heard the commotion, threw out a glamour. No one knows what really happened and no one saw you shift.” she grins smugly. 

Geoff hands me a pair of sweatpants and my clothes that Gavin had dropped. “Go to the AH office, get dressed and cleaned up. Then get back here, we need to figure some shit out.” 

Meg hands Gavin a first aid kit and he hauls me to the office. He leaves me there for a minute so I put on the pants and ditch the blanket. He comes back with some water and a cloth. I reach to take it from him and he puts it out of my reach. 

“I may not be a healer or anything but I do know how to treat cuts so sit down, shut up and let me take care of you.” he snaps, and my ass hits my chair. He sets to work cleaning the wounds and making sure none of them are too deep. 

“Are you okay Gav?” I ask, wincing at the feeling of the rough cloth over the cut that runs along my collarbone. 

“AM I FINE?” his eyes go wide. “Michael, I am perfectly fine, I’m not the one covered in my own blood as well as someone else’s. If you mean about you being a Werewolf,” he pauses to grab the gauze from the first aid kit. “Then yeah, I am a little freaked out but it makes sense, and it’s the same as you being a Witch. You are who you are, nothing has changed. You haven’t changed, I just learned something new about you.” 

I can’t help but pull back. He stops and stares at me. “Gav how in the hell are you so okay with all of this? I just turned into a fucking wolf in front of you and you act like you just found out that I’m part of some club or something.” 

“Well do you want me to freak out? I mean I am sure I can do that but it wouldn’t be real. Michael I feel like I’ve kind of always known there was more than just humans.” he goes back to wrapping the cuts on my arms. “As for you turning into a wolf...I don’t know, it just seems to make sense to me. It just seems right. I mean that’s not to say I really understand anything about it but you changed to protect people, you used whatever strength you have to help people. How would that bother me?” 

I have to stop and think about that for a minute. I look down at him as he works, trying not to hurt me as he tightly wraps each arm wherever there is a large enough cut. I take his chin in my hand and bring his face upward so I can kiss him. He smiles against my mouth and kisses me back. I break the kiss with a sharp breath as he accidentally put pressure on a cut across my chest trying to lean into the kiss. 

“Sorry, I’d better finish this up.” he goes back to making sure every major cut is covered up. 

“It’s alright.” I watch him work. When he’s finished he helps me pull my sweater over my head without moving any of the gauze too much. He hands me my hat and I tug it over my messy curls. “Thanks.” I wrap my arms around him and he just rests his head on my shoulder while lazily holding my waist. 

“You will explain the whole Werewolf thing though right?” he asks and I let go of my him laughing. I abruptly regret having laughed upon realizing my chest actually hurts and I will probably be covered in bruises tomorrow. 

“Yeah of course, anything you ask I’ll answer.” I take his hand and let him lead me back to where everyone else is back to being gathered around Burnie’s desk. What did I ever do to deserve him, I can’t help but wonder at my luck.


	11. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin learns about Werewolves...and stuff...

I stroke the top of Nightshade’s head while Gavin fusses about changing the bandages on my arms and chest. He works quickly, humming to himself as he goes. I could probably do this myself but after arguing with him about it the whole way back to my place I honestly doubt he’d allow it. Nightshade paws at my arm, gently pushing at the bandages and rubbing her face on the bare skin. She undoubtedly thinks she’s helping Gavin, who stops to scratch the top of her head and returns to wrapping the final one. 

“There you’re all done, should be fine for a while now.” he packs away my first aid kit and picks Nightshade up, cuddling her to his chest. “That’s an awfully full first aid kit, get into fights like that often?”

“Not usually, mostly just when someone wants to challenge me for this territory.” I say petting the cat and watching Gavin’s face as his mind works. 

“Does that happen a lot?” he looks at me in concern. 

“No, how often do I come to work with some kind of injury?” I ask him.

“Oh, okay good point.” he thinks about it for a moment. “That’s good then I guess, I mean, that means people leave you alone at least.” 

“Yeah for the most part.” I nod as Nightshade squirms in his arms and runs away to the kitchen. 

“You sure you’re alright talking about all this? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything.” he shifts to face me. 

“I said you could ask whatever you wanted. I wouldn’t have said that if there was any part of this I was uncomfortable with or didn’t think I could handle talking about.” I face him. 

“Ok, so when did you get turned into a Werewolf? And how does all that work?” his face lights up. 

“I was born half Werewolf, it runs in my family. But you can turn people into Werewolves, there are spells and rituals and stuff that can do it.” I focus on everything I can remember on the topic. “Usually only an Alpha or a Witch High Priestess is allowed to do those spells though because of how complicated they are and all the things that can go wrong.” 

He pauses, thinking about that for a minute. “So do you, like, have a pack or something?”

“I did in Jersey but I’m on my own here so far. Kinda prefer it though, much quieter, less rules.” 

“Fair enough, how bout the full moon? Like are the legends true?” his eyebrow arches. 

“No the legends are usually wrong, the full moon affects us but it doesn’t force us to change. Last night was the full moon actually.” I look down at my hands. 

“Oh...OH!” he gasps, grasping what I mean suddenly. “What about the other legends? Silver?”

“Nah, silver doesn’t hurt me anymore than it would anyone else.” I roll my eyes. 

“Uh...dogs and cats go nuts at you?” 

“Gav, Rebel loves me, Joe is fond of me and I own a cat.” I say pointing to Nightshade who just sits there and stares at us.” 

“Good point, ok Holy Water and crosses?” 

“Gavin I grew up in a Catholic household.” 

“Uh, Wolfsbane?” he looks at me carefully.

“That one is actually supposedly true but not to the extent most assume. It doesn’t kill us, it blocks our transformation, can make us sick, or burn our skin.” I shift uncomfortably. “Never tested it though. It can be used in some healing and spells, I think but I avoid it because I have no desire to find out if it actually does what I’ve been told.” 

“I see, okay so what don’t people know about Werewolves?” he sits there listening intently. 

“Well contrary to popular belief we actually get along with Vampires, we aren’t really that different.” I say watching his face go white. 

“What does that bloody well mean?” he gasps. 

“Werewolves and Vampires are two of the three types of Supernatural beings that can’t easily maintain their own energy. We have to draw it from other places, but luckily we can get it places that Witches and other such things have to use complicated spells and stuff to get it.” I look down again, I should have avoided this topic. 

He sits there for a minute trying to figure it out. “How….how do you get energy? Like where can you get it from that others can’t?”

“Blood and sex…” I sit there and wait for it but he stays quiet. 

“So last night….?” he pauses. “That seems like it could be dangerous. And blood? Like….you don’t….drink it do you?” 

“Yes last night but that isn’t why I did it, it’s actually not dangerous, it isn’t your energy I am absorbing it’s the energy created by the emotion and stuff. And yes generally you have to drink blood to get energy from it, that one can be dangerous so I don’t usually do it.” I fiddle with one of the bandages on my arm.

He keeps quiet for a minute, thinking and processing what I have told him. “How is the blood thing dangerous?”

“Loss of control on my part, any diseases the blood contains on the other person’s part.” I look up at him, his jaw is locked and his brows furrowed in concentration. 

“How does one run out of energy enough to need to recharge and why can Werewolves and Vampires not maintain it like everyone else.” he refocuses. 

“Werewolves and Vampires have more, stronger energy than others but we also have more abilities that use it up. You use your energy whenever you do anything a human couldn’t.” 

“So like when you change into a wolf, that uses energy?” he asks cautiously, he seems to be getting at a point here.

“Yeah, usually we call that Shifting, and most of the time Werewolves are just called Wolves.” I answer carefully. “What are you getting at Gavin?” 

“Well if your energy is low then you aren’t going to heal very well now are you?” he says innocently. 

“Yeah, shifting uses a lot of energy and so does using my strength.” I look at him with an eyebrow raised, till he shifts closer to me. I smile as he leans over me, kissing me hard on the mouth and lacing his fingers through my curly hair. I pull him into my lap and subsequently try to hide the wince as his leg presses into a gash on my side. 

Unfortunately he notices and pulls away, a look of concern on his face. “Hadn’t thought of that...hmmm.” he assesses our situation for a minute and then gets up and goes to the kitchen. I hear him rummaging around for a minute. He comes back with something in his hand. He sits down in front of me again. “Well if that isn’t gonna work then maybe this would be easier. Can’t say I am terribly fond of the idea but I trust you.” he takes my hand and places a small knife in it. 

“Gavin no, I’m fine, honest I don’t need energy that bad.” I set the knife on the coffee table and Nightshade hopes up beside it, pushing to toward me with her paw, calling my bullshit. Fucking cat. Gavin picks it back up and grabs my hand again. 

“Michael don’t damn well lie to me, you have to be feeling the energy loss right now if what you have told me is true.” he frowns at me. “What can low energy do to you? And remember I can always ask Ryan or someone.” 

I sigh, “It can make me nauseous and physically ill, it can make me weak, exhausted and vulnerable to psychic attacks or spirits attacking me. And it hinders my ability to cast spells but that isn’t the point. Gavin I am fine I swear.” 

He eyes me doubtfully. Then picks up a candle and puts it in front of me. “Then light it, if you can manage it I’ll leave you alone.” 

Fuck. I take the candle and study him, maybe I can light it. It is the easiest task for me. I focus on the spell and close my eyes. I open them only to find there is no flame and Gavin holding out the knife. I sigh heavily, I am not getting around this. I set down the candle and take the knife. “Gavin you have to promise me something.” 

“What?” he folds his arms across his chest. 

“If I hurt you or you start to feel light-headed you need to tell me.” I pull his arms away from his chest. 

“That’s reasonable, I promise but you have to promise that you will make sure to take enough.” he scoots closer to me. I nod. “No no out loud.” 

“Fine, I promise to take what I need, okay?” I growl lightly. He nods and moves as close as he can get to me. I look at him and consider my injuries. This is gonna be difficult. I take his hand and pull him along to the bedroom again. He seems to get the idea and lies on the bed on his back so I can move freely without hurting either of us. I straddle his hips and hold the knife against the crease in his neck, I take a deep breathe and apply pressure till blood wells up above his collarbone. I pull his shirt over his head realizing it’s gonna get blood on it. I set the knife on the bedside table and press my mouth over the wound. I feel him jolt beneath me at the touch of my tongue. His blood is warm and tastes so good. I slowly give in a little, pulling him into a sitting position. He grabs my hips and hold me close, his breath coming short and his heartbeat speeding up slightly. There’s a reason it’s called blood-lust. My energy starts to burn a little brighter and I start to feel the affects. I let go to catch my breath for a minute, Gavin sees the opportunity and kisses me before realizing the mistake. He pulls away spitting and sputtering. I laugh and he pulls me back to take more. I drink carefully, making sure not to take too much. I pull away and place my hand over the wound to heal it. He feels at the spot and then looks back at me. 

“You got enough?” he kisses my neck a few times. 

“Yeah, how are you feeling?” I snuggle into him. 

“Bit tired but fine, that was….not what I expected.” he pauses. “Shouldn’t have kissed you though, can’t get that taste out of my mouth now.” he makes a face. “You got a little…” he reaches up and wipes the corner of my mouth and my lower lip. “There, got it.” he yawns and tries to hide it. 

“You’re tired, go to sleep, I’ll be right here when you wake up.” I say and lay down beside him. He turns onto his side and curls into my side, wrapping his arms around my torso. “Thank you, by the way, no one has ever done that before.” 

“I love you and I want you to be strong boi, I trust you and I want to make sure you’re alright.” he says sleepily, cuddling into me even further. 

“I love you too boi.” I kiss his forehead and he begins to breathe deeply, snoring slightly. I settle in and close my eyes, letting sleep find me.


	12. Energy Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is something going on with a few of the Supernaturals at Rooster Teeth and it worries the others...

The sun once again blinds me in the morning, leaving me to blink away the spots in my vision. I look at the bed beside me and see Gavin curled up hugging his pillow, and smiling in his sleep. Gonna have to get him to bring some of his clothes here if he’s going to keep sleeping over. I feel something around the top of my head and look up to see Nightshade stretched out across my pillow. She stirs as I move and looks at me like I’ve offended her somehow. I sit up and swing my legs over the side of the bed, when I feel a hand grab the back belt loop of my jeans. I look back to see Gavvers smiling at me sleepily with his face still smushed against the pillow. 

I move his arm and roll back onto my side to face him. “How ya feeling?” 

“Little groggy still but I feel fine.” he whispers, “Kinda feel weightless, it’s weird but I don’t mind it.” 

I smile and brush the mess of blonde hair out of his face, gripping his chin I lean over and kiss him gently. “How does breakfast in bed sound?” 

“Sounds nice.” he smiles lazily. I hop out of bed and head for the kitchen. 

~~~~~

I sit at my desk fiddling with my headphone wire as I watch what I think may finally be the last draft of the video I’ve been editing. All has been quiet around here for about a month now. After realizing that Gavin is never at his own apartment, and much persuasion on my part, he finally moved in with me. Nightshade doesn’t seem to be much of a fan of Lloyd, Gavin’s cat, but she tolerates him at least. The compromise on getting Gavin to move in was him making me promise to let him give me his blood occasionally in the interests of keeping my strength up in case of any more attacks. He at least seems to understand that I actually don’t need much and that I don’t need it often. 

There is a light knock on the office door and when it opens Gus pokes his head in. “You busy?” he says almost too quiet to hear. 

“Uh just let me save this and then no I’m not.” I click the save button and take off my headphones. “What do ya need Gus?” I turn my chair around so I am facing him. 

“Well, I’ve gotta find people for the podcast this week and wondered if you’d do it?” he looks between me and his feet. 

“Yeah sure, no problem.” I say and he goes to turn away. “Hey Gus…”

“Yeah Michael?” he stops and looks back. 

“Why do you almost seem like you either didn’t want to ask me or like you were afraid to?” I cross my arms.   
“I…” he pauses trying to find the words as if they’ve escaped him. “I’ve always been aware of the Supernatural presence in the building, Burnie and Lindsay made sure I knew but I told them I didn’t want to know any of the specifics. They’ve decided now that there is a potential for there to be an attack that I need to know whether I want to or not.” 

“Oh, what does that have to do with me doing the podcast?” I arch an eyebrow at him. 

“Well I suspected you were one of them, but I didn’t know you were a Wolf.” he looks at his shoes. 

“You got something against Wolves?” I sit up slightly. 

“Not with you, no, but I’ve always been uncomfortable with Wolves since I was a kid.” he looks frightened, putting his hands up to pacify me as if I was going to attack him. 

“What happened?” I slouch back a bit, hoping to put him at ease. He relaxes minutely. 

“I saw some of my family’s friends get attacked by Wolves when I was about six.” he shudders. “They had a son my age and he was killed, since then I just haven’t felt safe around your kind.” 

“Gus, those kinds of attacks are not actually that common, groups that behave like that get taken out by the most dominant packs in their area.” I stand up slowly and carefully. “Gus look, when have I ever presented a threat to you, in the years I’ve worked here when have you ever been endangered by what I am?”

“......never.” he stops to think about it for a second. 

“So then why would that change just because you know what I am?” I say steadily. 

He thinks about that for a minute. “It wouldn’t I guess.” he watches me carefully. 

“Exactly, so take it easy, I understand why you aren’t real fond of Wolves but you should feel better knowing you have one on your side. I swear I’d never hurt anyone here. Okay?” I step toward him cautiously. He nods gently and I pat the poor guy on the shoulder. He tries not to wince at my touch but doesn’t hide it well. We’ll have to work on that. “Message me the time we are doing the podcast at and I’ll be there.” 

He nods and ducks out of the office. I shake my head and go back to the video on my computer. 

~~~~~

“I honestly doubt that Lloyd bugs ‘Shade that much Micool. He’s harmless and I think he learnt his lesson after that incident on the first day.” Gav says between bites of the leftover spaghetti I brought us for lunch. Geoff is absorbed in his phone, probably texting Griffon. 

“Well I mean you said Nightshade isn’t used to other cats right Michael?” Meg chimes in setting down her sandwich. “You just gotta give her time to adjust.” 

“Yeah, she has never really been around other cats, she just stays at home, and yeah I know but Lloyd is gonna get a chunk taken out of him if he doesn’t leave her alone. He’s asking for it and I don’t know how much longer she’ll stand for it.” I shrug and go back to eating my lunch. Lloyd, as it turns out, is very much like Gavin in the way of being a really cuddly cat. He consistently tries to cuddle with Nightshade and she doesn’t seem to appreciate it. 

“He isn’t that much of a bother to her.” Gavin insists, looking away from his lunch. 

Ryan picks at whatever it is he is meant to be eating, at this point it isn’t recognizable as food anymore. Meg notices and gently smacks his hand as he picks something out of it. “Will you quit that and eat.” she scolds. “I made that wrap for you and you have completely mangled it.” 

“Sorry babe, just feeling kinda off, don’t really feel hungry.” he pushes it away so he won’t pick at the remains of it anymore. His shoulders slump forward and his head stays down. 

“Rye, what do you mean you feel off? You were fine this morning.” Meg shifts her chair closer to him. 

“I don’t know, I feel drained and tired...and kinda queasy.” Ryan bowed his head hiding his face from Meg. She shakes her head at him and moves closer again. 

Geoff looks up from his phone, “Grif has been complaining about a similar feeling for about a week now.” he sets down his phone, now drawn into the conversation. 

“Really?” Meg turns her head so she can see Geoff and Ryan at the same time. “What brought it on?” 

“We don’t know, it hasn’t passed yet though.” he studies Rye closely, then quickly reaches for the small garbage pail behind him, running around the table just in time to get the it under Ryan’s face as he heaves and expels what little lunch he’s eaten. I reach out and run my hand up and down his spine, he quickly calms down and stops heaving. 

“This looks like severe energy sickness.” I say getting out of my chair, Gavin follows me. We all kind of huddle around Ryan. 

“But he’s been keeping up on maintaining his energy and hasn’t been doing much spell work or anything lately.” Meg looks at me, her eyes full of worry and distress. “The only way it could be energy sickness is if someone is…” she trails off letting the unfinished sentence hang in the air. 

“Ryan can I check your energy?” I sit on my feet in front of him and hold out my hand. He nods gently and grabs my hand, pressing it against the bare flesh along his collarbone exposed by the loose collar on his shirt. I reach out and he jolts slightly at the heat of my energy but immediately calms himself allowing me to access his energy. I shift my hand towards his heart as he watches me carefully, a pained look on his face. “It’s...empty, you have no energy left…” I pull my hand away and look to Meg. “Are you sure he’s been getting enough energy? Incubi run out about as fast as Wolves.” 

“Yes I’ve been making sure he has.” she looks between me and Ryan. 

“I don’t get why Grif would be getting energy sickness though.” Geoff asks, scratching at the scruff along his chin. “She’s not any of the three that have issues maintaining energy.” 

“What is she then?” Meg turns her attention to him. 

“She’s half fae, half human like Jack.” Geoff sighs and sits down in the closest chair. 

I sit there and think about it for a minute. “It does feel like someone or something has actually physically removed whatever energy Ryan had, and like it’s continuing to do so.” I stand up, taking my hand away from Ryan’s chest. “The question is…” My vision suddenly goes black around the edges and I can barely hear the shouting as my body goes weightless and feel something hit my back and wrap around me under my arms, pulling me upward. My head pounds and my stomach turns violently. There is noise and commotion all around me but I can’t hear it. I see Geoff’s face in front of mine but only barely. Meg is there too. I feel something cold and wet pressed to my face. My skin feels like it’s on fire. My vision totally blacks out and I feel nothing, I hear nothing. Just emptiness.


	13. Making a Game Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group tries to come up with a plan to fix what has gone wrong...

I wake up to a dimly lit room, my head still pounding like I’m hungover and my stomach doing flips at the slightest movement. I try to sit up and feel something press against my chest. 

“No, don’t sit up, just stay there I’ll go get Meg.” Gavin says softly in that familiar, comforting accent of his, his hand holding me down. 

“No stay,” I manage to whisper, my throat is dry as fuck. I grab hold of his hand to emphasize my point in case he didn’t hear me. He settles back into his chair. I look around and realize I am on the couch in the Achievement Hunter office. Someone has put a couple of air mattresses on the floor and from what I can see Griffon and Ryan occupy them, and are sleeping. “What..” I stop and clear my throat and try again. “What’s going on?” 

“You passed out and started to overheat really bad, boi. We don’t know what happened but Lindsay says it feels like whatever is attacking Grif and Ryan attacked you too.” Gav shifts in his chair. “We don’t know what’s going on, but we have been trying to figure it out.” he looks at his shoes. “Sadly I’m not much help to them so I was told to stay here and keep an eye on you guys, and get Meg if you woke up.” 

I want to say something but I feel my stomach do one violent flip and Gavin put a bucket beside my head. So much for my lunch. I slump back into the couch as he puts the bucket aside looking like he himself may throw up. He gags and turns away from the bucket quickly. 

“Go get Meg then.” I say trying to focus on keeping my stomach from doing that again. He gently kisses me on the forehead before heading out of the office. I look around again and decide that I’d rather be sitting up. I gently, carefully and slowly push myself into a sitting position. Gavin comes back with Meg following close behind carrying her healing kit. 

“Hey Michael, how are ya feeling?” Meg sets the kit on the couch beside me and starts to look me over. Checking my temperature, which has gone from unhealthily high to extremely low since I passed out apparently. She proceeds to check my pulse, she furrows her brows and grabs my chin, turning my head this way and that, trying to make out my complexion in the dim lighting. 

“Nauseous, tired, cold, and weak.” I say pulling my face out of her grip. “and you rattling my brain around isn’t helping the headache.” 

“Sorry,” she turns to Gavin and sighs. “Nothing seems to have changed, he’s still too weak, we have got to find a way to stop whatever is doing this to them.” He sits back down and Meg goes over to check on Griffon who has sat up on her air mattress and is quietly watching us. “How ya doin Grif?” she checks her. 

“I…” Griffon shifts uncomfortably. “I don’t know how to explain it but I feel fine.” Meg looks to Gavin who immediately takes off out the door. He is only gone a few seconds and comes back with a disgruntled Lindsay in tow.

Lindsay takes Griffon’s hand and holds it for a minute, her face growing more and more confused. “I don’t understand…” she reaches over to Ryan, now awake and leaning against the wall. “Ryan’s energy is still the same, but Griffon’s is fine, she’s back at full strength.” Lindsay gets up and walks over to me taking my hand and not giving me a chance to protest. “Michael’s is still the same too. Why is Griffon better suddenly?” 

“Well she was the first one affected right? Geoff said it hit her about a week ago.” Meg says helping Griffon stand up. Once standing she lets go and Grif stands steadily and on her own. “Maybe it only lasts a week.” 

“I guess but either way I think it’d be better to find a fix than to just wait it out.” Gavin says and then pulls out his phone which apparently went off. “Gus and Burnie are calling a meeting.” I try to stand up but end up falling backwards, and Gavin puts his hand on my shoulder. “No, Micool stay here.”

“I’m not about to miss this so you can either help me or I’ll find a way to haul my ass up there.” I glare at him. He let’s his shoulders slump and wraps his arm around my waist. I put my arm around his shoulders and he hoists me up carefully. “Woah, hold on a second.” I say as the world spins. “Okay I’m good, let’s go.” I hear Ryan say something to the girls as we head out the door. I look back to see Griffon and Lindsay hoisting him up and trying not to let him fall over. Meg gets behind them and holds him up so he won’t topple backwards. After a bit of a struggle me and Gavin reach the top of the stairs and he sets me in a chair so he can go help the girls with Ryan. Once they get him up here they sit him in another chair and push us into Burnie’s office. 

Burnie raises an eyebrow. “Why are they up here? How’d you even get them up here?” 

“They refused to be left down there and not without difficulty.” Linds says resting against the wall. Grif all but runs to Geoff who wraps her tightly in his arms.

“Grif, you’re better?” you can hear the relief in his voice as he hugs her and holds her tight. “What happened?” 

“We don’t know but her energy is back to normal and she is no longer suffering the symptoms.” Meg says resting her hands on Ryan’s shoulders. “Michael and Ryan, however seem to be getting worse. Michael’s temperature has dropped to a dangerous level. Ryan seems to have lost all physical strength completely. We need to find a fix to this and now.” 

Burnie looks between Ryan and I, he sighs and shakes his head. “Gus, Geoff, Jack, Barb, and I have been looking into it and think we may have found something.” Ray walks in as Burnie looks through the papers on his desk. 

“It’s right here Burnie,” he says handing him a sheet of paper. “You asked me to call Michael’s mom and see what she thought so I did and she says it sounds like it could be that.” 

“Wait, who told Ray?” Ryan looks around.  
“We didn’t have much choice but to tell him everything as he hauled your asses down and set up the Achievement Hunter office as an infirmary.” Geoff says apologetically. 

Ray looks at me for a long minute before apparently saying fuck it and running at me. He wraps his arms around my neck as gently as he can manage. “What the fuck man? Ya gonna go almost dying on us now? You may wanna call your mom by the way, she’s worried.” 

“Sorry man, and yeah I’ll call her after this.” I smile as he steps back. “So what is this theory my Ma approves of?” 

“Well there has been a Forsaken Demon attack and a Rogue Werewolf attack so far right?” Burnie says, “It’s gotta be connected to that, we haven’t had any attacks before so it all has to be connected. We have been contacting any supernaturals we know of and there is rumour of a dark Witch that has been gathering power, working up to some spell. We figure it’s got something to do with that.” 

“Okay but that doesn’t tell us much.” Ryan pipes up. “How does that help us?”

“Because we can actually find this Witch and if it’s them we can stop them.” Gus says from his chair in the corner of the room. 

“Okay well we need to get a move on that then, try to find them and find a way to know if it’s them or not.” Gavin says firmly, Gus and Burnie nod in unison. “So how do we do that?” 

“Well to be able to draw energy from Michael and Ryan they have to be fairly close by, and they have to be like me or like Michael or Ryan. So I’m going to start by trying to seek out their energy.” Lindsay steps forward slightly. “For now I think we should send Michael and Ryan home and hope that they are safe there.” 

“I agree, it’ll be better for them to be at home where they can be comfortable and not stressed out.” Gus nods in approval. “Geoff and Jack, help Meg get Ryan home. Ray you go with Gavin and help him with Michael. Get them comfortable and then come back here.” 

Everyone nods in agreement. Ray and Gavin hoist me out of my chair and we all head downstairs to the car. I don’t like the idea of being left at home until this is figured out but I doubt I have much of a choice right now. They set me in the passenger seat of the car and Ray hops into the back seat. 

~~~~~

Nightshade greets us at the door yowling her head off at being left home alone with Lloyd for so long. Lloyd is just sitting on the coffee table watching. Ray and Gav set me on the couch and go about the apartment, talking quietly and gathering a couple things. Ray sets a pillow and a blanket on the couch beside me. He also places a bucket beside the couch. Gav sets the Xbox controller and TV remotes on the table, as well as my phone, a pitcher of water, and some simple food. Saltine crackers...great.

“Guys you know I’m not actually sick right?” I sigh, petting Nightshade. 

“Well you throw up and you can hardly move, that’s close enough for me.” Gav glares at me. “You shouldn’t need much else, don’t overexert yourself and text me if you need anything, I’ll be back around dinner time and I’ll bring food.” 

All I can do is nod. They leave me sitting there with the cats staring at me. “Well this sucks.” Lloyd jumps up beside Nightshade on the couch next to me. She looks at him then leans toward him till he falls right off the couch. “That’s not nice ‘Shade. You gotta learn to be nice to him.” Lloyd just shakes it off and jumps up on the other side of me. I scratch the top of his head and he lays down. ‘Shade lays across my lap and curls right up. I lean forward and grab the remotes off the table. “Might as well play some Skyrim, I guess.” 

~~~~~

I wake up to Lloyd sitting on my chest batting at my face, and the sound of someone pounding at the door. I push Lloyd to the side and sit up, steadying myself. I grab the back of the couch and heave myself into a hunched over, standing position. I very ungracefully make my way to the door and prop myself up with my hand on the door frame. I open the door and immediately try to slam it shut, but the beat up looking, burly man on the other side pushes against it and my ass hits the ground. ‘Shade hisses and spits at the intruder, while Lloyd hides behind her. I try to focus and gather some amount of strength to get up but the guy grabs the collar of my shirt and slams me against the wall. Without so much as a thought to how it would end I bring my leg up with as much force as I can manage and kick the guy directly in the nuts. He grunts and doubles over, dropping my so I land on my face. I try to push myself off the ground but the guy recovers before I can and grabs the back of my shirt. 

“What the fuck man?” I holler, my face going slightly red I’m sure. “Let go of me you stupid fuck.” 

Then I hear a solid thwack and suddenly my face hits the floor again. I am pinned by the weight of the intruder for a minute and then I’m free, being lifted up by a pair of tattooed arms. I recognize that ink. Geoff sets me back on the couch as Gavin rushes around him to make sure I’m alright. 

“Guess they aren’t even safe at home.” Geoff says scratching his head. “I’ll get rid of him, you make sure he didn’t do any real damage.” he turns and grabs the guy’s shirt collar, dragging him out of the apartment and down the hall. 

“Micool, are you okay? What the hell happened?” Gavin fusses. 

“I’m fine, and I don’t really know but I did learn don’t kick the person holding you up in the nuts, it tends to make one’s face hurt apparently.” I brush him away, but he continues to fuss about me. “Goddammit Gavin, quit it, I’m fine.” 

Geoff walks back into the room. “Guess we’ve got some more shit for Lindsay to look into.”


	14. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People start to go missing.....

I sit on the couch while Gavin and Geoff whisper back and forth in the kitchen, too quiet for me to hear of course. Lloyd sits beside me staring at me intently. I scratch his head for a minute before Gav and Geoff plop down on either side of me on the couch. 

“So, what the hell is going on?” I ask, looking between the two of them. 

“Don’t know yet, some of the guys came and picked up that dude, gotta figure out who he is and hope we can get an answer there.” Geoff grabs my shoulder. “Right now I think I’m gonna leave Gavin here with you, we brought you some dinner, I was just giving him a ride and I need to get back to the office now.” he pats me on the back, nods at Gavin, and scratches Nightshade’s head before he heads out the door. 

“We brought you a burger and some fries if you are feeling up to it.” Gav sets the bag on the coffee table. “Ryan is eating normally again and not throwing up so we figure you shouldn’t be too far off. We think whoever is doing this to you guys is easing off a bit, Meg says he probably realized you can’t really get energy from someone if they don’t have any and can’t build it back up.” 

“Makes sense, can’t get a charge from a dead battery. Doesn’t really make me feel any better about it though.” I open the bag and pull out the food. I pop one of the fries into my mouth and chew it cautiously. My stomach doesn’t flip, thank christ, and I dig into the fries. “So has Lindsay found anything helpful yet?” 

“She thinks she may have narrowed it down to them actually being somewhere in Austin but that doesn’t help too much.” Gavin steals one of my fries and laughs when I swat at his hand. “I’m glad you feel at least a little better boi.” 

“I don’t totally feel like I am better, I just don’t feel nauseas and I am actually hungry.” I hand him the fry box so he can have the last few fries so he’ll quit trying to steal them. I open the burger and check what they got on it. Looks right so I dig in. “Not bad, you got it right.” I smile at him and he smiles back moving to gently rest his head on my shoulder. We sit quietly till I finish my food. 

“You think you want to come to the office tomorrow?” he asks as we lean back against the couch. My back aches as it hits the soft cushion. Shouldn’t have sat forward like that I guess. 

“I don’t know Gav, we’ll see in the morning.” I say waiting for the ache to stop. It takes a minute but I relax as I feel the tension dissipate. He nods and plants a kiss on my jaw. I turn and look at him. “What the fuck kind of cheesy kiss was that?” he giggles and throws a leg over my hip so he’s sitting in my lap. I wince at the pressure on my legs and he lifts his weight a little. He leans down and kisses me gently on the mouth. I put my hands on his hips and kiss him back. I feel his long fingers entwine in the mess of curls on the back of my head, as he kisses me harder. He kisses my neck and I feel his teeth just graze my skin sending a shiver down my spine. “Fuck!” I shout without meaning to when the shiver turns into a sharp pain. Gav jumps and clambers off of me. 

“Are you okay boi? What’s wrong?” he looks at me guiltily. “I’m so sorry Micoo.”

“Hey, no Gav, I’m fi….” I wince as I try to sit up, I sit very still for a minute and it passes. “I’m fine Gav, my back just...I don’t know what happened and it kind of hurt but it’s gone now. It’s not your fault.” 

He continues to study me for a minute before sitting back down on the couch beside me. “Maybe just a movie tonight then.” he suggests, petting Nightshade who has jumped up onto his lap. 

“Yeah, guess that’s probably a good idea.” I say and grab the Xbox remote to turn on Netflix. 

~~~~~

“For fuck sakes.” I sigh trying to sync the audio and video of the Things To Do In GTA that me and Ryan are working on together. Ryan shifts uncomfortably, his face screwed up in a wince of pain and he rests his hand on his thigh. “Leg cramp again?” he nods. I reach out to try and heal it for him but he slaps my hand away. 

“It’s fine, it’s fading and you don’t have the energy for that.” he straightens up. “Now let’s figure out what went screwy with the audio here.” he barely finishes his sentence as we hear the holler from down the hall. The guy that attacked me yesterday has been anything but cooperative and frequently starts yelling when anyone goes near him. Probably Meg and Lindsay again. 

“God I wish he would shut up.” I grumble, shifting so Ryan can reach the keyboard, he putters around with it for a second. “Have they figured out why he attacked me yet?” 

“Not so far as I’ve heard, he refuses to speak, just keeps yelling.” he hands the keyboard back to me. “There, that should do it.” he wheels his chair over to the door and pokes his head out into the hall. Soon after Geoff comes strolling in and pushes Ryan back to his spot beside me. 

“Is it done then?” he says pulling up his chair. 

“We thinks so. Michael, hit play.” Ryan clears his throat and relaxes in his chair. I hit the button and sit back. It plays through without any incident. Geoff nods, gives us the okay, and walks out of the room. I hit save and email it to be uploaded or whatever. 

“Well what do we do now?” I look to Ryan who is currently staring at the ceiling. 

“Go find Ray and see what he’s up to maybe?” he shrugs. 

“Alright, let’s go find Brownman.” I nod, Ryan pushes himself out of his chair and helps me out of mine. We toddle around the building not in any particular hurry, just aimlessly looking for Ray. 

“Hey Burnie, you seen Ray?” Ryan catches Burnie by the arm.

“No but we have a problem.” he huffs and puffs a bit, like he’s been running. “That guy that attacked Michael is totally M.I.A. and there are a couple people no one can seem to locate at all.” 

“Who is missing?” I arch my eyebrow at him. 

“So far Gus, Miles, and now Ray apparently.” he looks around. “All we know is they aren’t around the office and Lindsay figured out that the guy that attacked you is the werewolf you fought here.” 

Before I can say anything Griffon comes running towards us, “Have you seen Geoff? He went out to get lunch I think but that was an hour ago.” she looks between Ryan and I leaning against the wall, and Burnie rubbing his temples in obvious frustration. 

“Alright, that’s it, gather everyone involved in this and take them to my office, we need to figure out what’s going on now, that’s four people missing.” Burnie sighs. Grif nods and takes off again. “Let’s go you two.” we slowly follow him to his office and sit in come of the chairs. “Wait here, I’m gonna help Griffon find everyone.” 

Ryan settles into his chair as Burnie leaves the room. I look over at Ryan, “Why does it feel like we keep getting put somewhere out of the way while everyone does everything?” 

“A Wolf and an Incubus with no usable energy aren’t terribly useful and they are trying to prevent anything from happening to us.” he says quietly, his head tilted back and his eyes closed. “Can’t say I’m real fond of it either Michael but we can’t really do anything abou..” I hear a set of loud thwacks. Pain erupts in the back of my head and Ryan never finishes his sentence as everything goes black for the second time in the last few days.


	15. A New Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Ryan face the asshole that's been taking their energy...

I blink my eyes open. I groan at the sharp pain in the back of my head and look around. I see Ryan laying on his side, facing me. He’s still out cold. I feel something digging into the skin around my wrists behind my back. I tug a little and wince at the pain as the rope tears at the skin slightly, I’m gonna kill the jerk-off that tied this shit so goddamn tight, then I pause for a second. I don’t feel weak. I feel...I feel fine. I look to Ryan again, he too seems to be tied up. He stirs and opens his eyes. I watch him sit up and grumble in pain. 

“You alright Rye?” I shift so I am sitting on my knees, and shuffle toward him to make sure he isn’t bleeding or anything. 

“Yeah, my head hurts but it’s nothing too bad.” he looks around. “Where the hell are we?” 

“I don’t know,” I look around the dimly lit room. It’s actually pretty big, with filthy windows up near the roof providing the only light, like an abandoned factory or warehouse. I notice four bodies tied to a beam in the center of some candles and shit. “Ahhh.” I yell as something grabs hold of my hair tilting my head back, and a cold piece of metal, no doubt a knife, presses against my neck. I focus on the face above me. Not quite bearded but unshaven, and grubby looking. The Wolf that escaped. He pulls me up into a standing position by my hair, never wavering with the blade against my throat. I hear Ryan grunt as he is forced to stand. 

We are shoved forward till we are just outside the circle of candles. I can see the faces of the four men tied up and knocked out. Each of them is shirtless. Ray looks beaten up, blood on his lip and bruises and cuts across his torso. Geoff and Miles don’t look quite as bad but still are not without a few marks. Gus, however, looks like he put up a hell of a fight. His hands are bloody, his knuckles raw, and there are claw marks down his chest and arms from someone trying to get him under control. His face is bloodied and bruised. The Wolf pushes me back to my knees, finally removing the knife from my throat. A cloaked figure enters the room and stands between us and the four in the circle.

“Welcome, at last I get to see the two whose energy has been so helpful. A brave little Wolf hybrid and an Incubus. You’ve been most helpful.” the rough voice comes from under the hood of the cloak. It’s hands reach up and reveal a man, his hair as black as pitch against his sickly pale, gaunt face. “You know Wolves are the most useful creatures, they are strong and loyal to those who extend friendship toward them. A Pack is even more useful, you need only befriend the Alpha and the rest will follow whether they like it or not.” He looks at Geoff, and the guys. “Sadly there are no Packs in this area, not even very many Wolves. Though you have met the one I do know, Silverthorn is quite a creature isn’t he?” he turns to me. 

“He’s something.” I snarl violently, Ryan makes a shushing sound beside me. I look at him and his eyes convey a warning not to engage this man. The others start to stir. 

“Ah finally, now we can get to work. Thankfully Silverthorn is an Alpha and had the necessary spell to make other Wolves, all I need to do is provide him a Pack I have an unending source of energy and protection. His Pack was killed many years ago.” he pauses. He turns away and starts muttering something definitely not in English. The guys squirm uncomfortably.  
“Why do you need us?” I call out, a challenge in my voice. 

“Because I need the energy, this spell is a powerful one and to perform it on four people at once will take quite a bit.” he scowls and goes back to his muttering. Silverthorn and his buddy move forward to aid in the spell. I fidget with the ropes around my wrists, tugging and twisting, completely ignoring the feeling of the skin breaking and blood running down my hands. 

Ryan bumps my shoulder with his to catch my attention. His face is full of concern but he turns his hands toward me, reaching out. I turn my back to him so he can reach my hands. He works quickly and undoes the ropes after only a few seconds of fumbling around. I pull my arms out from behind me and assess the damage, nothing too severe. I quickly and quietly undo his hands and he flexes his wrists. Out of the corner of my eye I see something move in the shadows and look up to see Gavin crouching behind some crates. He signals for me to stay quiet, realizing I see him. I roll my eyes. 

The room falls quiet and Geoff, Miles, Ray and Gus all sag against their restraints, blood on their lips that isn’t there own. The man in the cloak is still muttering, almost chanting now, and Silverthorn stands inside the circle. I pick up the rope that bound my hands. The weak feeling is back now, my limbs heavy, my head pounding. I shake my head and refocus. Ryan seems to be feeling it too. I hold up the rope in my hands, he nods and picks up his. I signal a count to three and we both jump into action. 

I lunge at Silverthorn holding the rope tight around his throat. He growls and struggles, dropping his blade in the process. Ryan has a hold of the other one. The man, however, ignores us and keeps chanting. Gavin runs across in front of me and picks up the Wolf’s knife. He kicks out at Gav but I yank back violently on the rope causing him to gag and stumble slightly. 

Ryan gives one good yank on the rope around the other guy’s throat and his body goes slack, his head lolling at a funny angle. He strides over to me to take hold of the rope around Silverthorn’s neck. He holds him tight. I move toward Gavin, he holds out the knife to me but I shake my head. 

The room goes silent, and the man turns toward us. He grins. Shit. I look to Rye who takes hold of Silverthorn’s throat with his hands as he let’s out a piercing howl, the howl of a Wolf who sees his end, and yanks his head to the side before dropping him to the floor. I lunge at the man and pin him to the floor. He throws his hands up as I growl at him. I hear a gasp and look up to see Gus staring at me, horror across his face, they’ve woken up. I return my attention to the man underneath me, he’s pushing against my shoulders one hand over my heart, I feel him pulling at my energy, I look to Ryan who moves to untie them, then to Gavin. He kneels by the man’s head, blade in his hands. 

My vision falters slightly, then suddenly there’s nothing, no pulling, no black encroaching on my vision, as Gavin yells and brings the knife down. He pulls away, his hands covered in blood, the man beneath me no longer struggling. 

“You okay Gav?” I ask carefully, watching him as he registers what he just did. He looks up at me, his eyes wide, and nods stiffly. 

Ryan is tending to the others, their wounds are healing though and fast. I move towards Gus, who is sitting there staring at Silverthorn. I sit beside him. “That’s him,” he says without looking at me. “The Wolf that killed my friend. I thought when your Alpha died you were supposed to feel it.” he looks at me. 

“You do, it’s supposed to be hard to breathe, and like something inside you shattered. He wasn’t your Alpha though, the spell hadn’t fully set when Rye killed him and you hadn’t pledged to him. You don’t have an Alpha.” I say as I watch him. 

“Yeah,” he turns to me. “I do. I felt the spell set and in that moment I thought to myself, ‘like hell this guy will be my Alpha, if anyone is going to be my Alpha it’ll be Michael.’” 

My eyes go wide, “Gus! Why would you do that? Why would you bind yourself to me like that? I’m not an Alpha, I gave that up.” I say before I catch myself. 

“Because like you said, you are the Wolf that’s always been on my side, you’ve never hurt me and never given me a reason to distrust you. But what do you mean you ‘gave that up’?” he studies me, the others gather around and listen expectantly. 

“My family were the Alpha family of the Pack in our area, I gave up any right to even that when I left home.” I shift. “My oldest brother is the Alpha but I still technically have the blood but I forfeit my right when I moved here. I’m not your Alpha, Gus, I’m really not.”

“The way I see it kid,” Geoff speaks up. “You have Alpha blood and you’re the only Wolf around that knows what the hell they are doing. That makes you our Alpha if you’ll accept us as your Pack ya little fuck.” They all nod in unison. Ryan grabs my arms and hauls me to my feet. 

“Do you guys really want me as an Alpha?” I look at each of the four of them.

“You already are Michael, I wouldn’t pledge to anyone else.” Ray says stepping forward and hugging me. 

“Exactly,” Miles chimes in, grinning like the goof he is.

“I’ve already pledged to you Michael.” Gus nods. 

Geoff simply nods. “So what do we do with all of this mess?” he gestures to the bodies and spell materials. 

“Torch the place, the local authorities know about Supernaturals, all I have to do is tell them we were taking care of a threat and they’ll back off.” I sigh, then turn to Ryan. “You got this?” he nods and grins evilly. We head out of the building and Ryan sets to works. Within fifteen minutes we are watching the building burn as emergency services standby. 

The Chief of Police approaches me. “This will be reported as a freak accident, we are glad you took care of them, they’ve been raising hell for a while and causing problems with a lot of the locals. We owe you one.” 

“Nah, we live in this area, this is our home and technically now it’s our territory, now that there is a Pack.” I reassure him. 

He nods, “Well who’s the Alpha? You?” 

“Yeah, they seem to want it that way.” I roll my eyes and he chuckles. 

“Well give me your number and if we catch wind of anything in your territory that needs taking care of we’ll let you know.” he pulls out a pad of paper and a pen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last actual chapter, chapter 16 is a really short epilogue


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Gavin in the aftermath....

I brush the towel over my wet hair trying to at least get most of the water out of it. I walk out of the bathroom and see Gavin sitting on the edge of the bed staring at his hand. 

“You alright boi?” I sit beside him, throwing the hair towel away and tightening the one around my waist. He sits there silently, his damp hair hanging in his face, a towel around his waist too. “Hey,” I run my hand across his shoulders. “Gavvers, are you okay?” 

He snaps out of it and looks at me. “Michael, I…” he looks at his hands again. “I killed him.” his voice shakes and I pull him into a hug. 

“I know, I forget you aren’t used to this kind of thing I guess. You saved people though, I know it’s hard to feel okay with it either way but you did what you had to. You saved all of us.” I say resting my chin on his head. 

“I saw that you were close to passing out, I knew he was draining you, he was hurting you, and I just acted without even thinking about it.” he says quietly, I can hear his voice straining against tears. 

“I know Gavvy, I know babe, but you saved me. You saved all of us.” I pull away to plant a kiss on his cheek. He looks up at me, meeting my eye. 

“I love you, Micool, I don’t know what I’d do if anything had happened to you.” he snuggles into me. 

“I love you too, but I have to ask, what were you even doing there?” I push him back to watch his face. 

“I saw them dragging you guys out of the office so I followed. I followed them all the way to that warehouse, I wasn’t sure what I was going to do but I wasn’t gonna let them hurt you.” he looks at the bed. “I know it was stupid, I should have got help but I thought if I did I’d lose track of them and wouldn’t be able to find you again.” 

“It was stupid, it was very stupid.” he looks at me with a bit of a pout. “but it was also incredibly brave.” I take hold of his jaw and kiss him. He wraps his arms around my neck, pulling himself into my lap. I wince and he stops. I smile and laugh. “I’m kidding.” 

“Not funny.” he grumbles and kisses me forcefully. I grab hold of his hips and roll over so that he’s lying on the bed. My towel falls around my feet, that’s fine I don’t need that anyway. I tug at his towel and he lifts his hips so I can pull it away. I climb up on the bed and settle over him. Kissing a trail along his neck, he whimpers as I bite at his neck gently. I kiss him again and he reaches up to tangle his hand in my hair. I growl at the sensation of his tugging at the curls gently. I reach down and take his length in my hand, brushing my hand over him. He brings his hips up against my hand and I grin. Tonight is gonna be a damn good night, I think as I kiss him harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned to have more smut in this fic but I just really enjoyed writing the story itself. Maybe there will be more smut in the next one...stay tuned for that ^-^


End file.
